Rainbow Classic
by Pixie-Alleth
Summary: "Special for SIVE 2013. ShikaIno Splash the Rainbow to Color Your Day!"/ Hari itu, aku kehilangan untuk yakin pada diriku sendiri. Hingga dari ruang lain ku dengar suara dentingan klasik yang memukau dan memberikan padaku apa yang kurasa hilang. Seketika, aku menari dengan pelangi yang menemaniku.(*mind to read and review?) Last Chapter, the execution is UP-DATE..!
1. Chapter 1

-Special for SIVE 2013-

"ShikaIno Splash the Rainbow to Color Your Day"

If you love ShikaIno, please join;

ShikaIno FB Group: Purple Haze

Twitter: phazesanctuary

Fansite: www. phaze - ina. co. nr (*tanpa spasi)

-Guardians-

* * *

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra:Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

* * *

**_Rainbow Classic_**

**_One years ago..._**

Sebentar lagi penerimaan untuk masuk extrakulikuler tari di sekolahku akan segera diadakan. Aku yang notabene tahun ini baru menduduki kelas satu di _Kohona International High School_, dengan sangat bersemangat memilih tari balet sebagai kegiatan di luar jam sekolahku.

Sayangnya, tidak sembarang orang bisa diterima sebagai anggota. Ada beberapa tes yang diberikan oleh senior dan tentunya guru pengampu. Dari kertas yang tertempel di papan mading menyatakan, setidaknya calon anggota bisa menguasai beberapa teknik dasar balet.

Aku yang sebenarnya sudah mempelajari balet dari usia sepuluh tahun, tentu tidak akan terbebani bila hanya diminta untuk memperagakan teknik dasar sebagai balerina. Tapi begitu aku membaca bahwa musik pengiring tarinya adalah _Swan Lake_, aku yang ingin sekali menampilkan kemampuan terbaik dengan iringan musik dari Tchaikovsky berniat memberikan beberapa gerakan rumit.

Tak bisa, aku tidak mendapatkan_ feel_ dari musik _orchestra_ abad awal kesembilan belas ini. Rasanya begitu tidak mendapatkan timing yang sesuai dengan alunan musiknya. Aku sudah mencoba berulang-ulang di rumah, hingga sekarang aku tetap berada di dalam kelas ruang seni tari untuk melakukannya.

Kuputar musik yang sama dari ponselku, dan mulai lagi mencoba melakukan gerakan dasar seperti _Plie_, yaitu membengkokan lutut pada kedua kaki dengan posisi sejajar dengan pinggang. Lalu ku liuk-kan tubuhku selincah mungkin, yang kusambung dengan menaikan salan satu kaki dengan tegak, _A La Saconde_. Aku juga melakukan gerakan bernama _En Pointe_ yang terkenal itu, berjinjit dengan ujung kaki sembari melakukan gerakan-gerakan balet.

Namun titik tersulitku saat ini berada pada _Piroutte_, gerakan memutar-mutar berulang dengan satu kaki, sedangkan _Swan Lake_ sendiri tentunya dilakukan dengan banyak gerakan tersebut. Maklum saja, dari judul yang mengartikan angsa, gerakan rumit itu mengacu pada seolah-olah penarinya membentuk gerakan seperti seekor angsa yang menari. Tidak percaya? Lakukan saja!

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, kumatikan alunan musik merdu yang menemaniku. Aku dihantui rasa kegagalan, dan aku tidak percaya akan hal itu. Aku terduduk tepat di tengah ruangan yang di sekelilingnya dihiasi cermin-cermin tinggi. Kulirik jam di tanganku, seharusnya aku sudah berada di rumah sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

Aku sudah nampak seperti balerina profesional dengan skirt hitam, leotard berwarna ungu pucat, stocking warna kulit dan tentunya sepasang sepatu balet terpasang manis di kedua kakiku. Aku berdiri lagi, ku bentuk posisi lengan dan tanganku di pinggang, tepat di atas skirt-ku. Memulai untuk menari tanpa alunan suara apapun. Melakukan _Fouttes En Tournant_, atau biasa diartikan dengan tigapuluh dua putaran dalam teknik balet.

Bebarapa teknik dasar bisa kulakukan dengan baik, tapi sekali lagi begitu ingin melakukan gerakan _Piroutte_, aku terhenti. Rasanya belum memiliki keyakinan untuk melakukannya. Aku mendudukan diriku pada tempat yang sama lagi. Hari terasa terus saja hujan, mendung, tidak ada cahaya apapun. Jadi jangan berharap ada hari yang cerah, bila penerang matahari saja sirna. Aku tidak yakin, hilang keyakinan.

Ting...Ting..Ting..! Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dentingan piano, mungkin dari ruang musik yang berhadapan dengan tempatku saat ini. Entah siapa yang memainkannya, nada ini sepertinya familiar dengan telingaku, hanya saja dengan gubahan dari pianisnya membuatku masih menerka-nerka alunan apa yang tengah dimainkan. Aku berdiri lagi, otak-ku berkerja untuk mengenali musik yang berdenting itu.

Kuangkat lengan kiriku, mengamati jam yang berjalan. Menghitung sekiranya berapa lama alunan itu bersuara. Tepat di satu menit empatpuluh detik, alunan itu terganti dengan musik yang tentunya siapapun akan tahu begitu mendengarnya. _Canon In D Major_. Hebatnya, gubahan yang begitu indah! Seketika membuatku menggerakkan tubuhku untuk menari ditemani alunan yang diberikan oleh orang yang belum kutahu.

Aku melakukan _Rise,_ berjinjit dengan kedua kaki sejajar. Berputar dengan indahnya untuk melakukan _Fouttes En Tournant_ sekali lagi. Gerakan dasar seperti _Plie, A La Saconde,_dan lain sebagainya berhasil kuperagakan. Aku terhenti beberapa detik, kedua tanganku rentangkan kedepan, dan secara ajaib aku mampu melakukan_ Piroutte_, bahkan _Triple Piroutte_. Kuulang lagi setiap gerakan yang sudah kuhapal di luar kepala, sembari terus menikmati dentingan misterius itu.

Bagiku seketika hujan mereda, langit mencerah, pantulan cahaya terhadap air sisa hujan tadi membantuk seberkas cahata optik yang dikenal dengan nama pelangi. Aku benar- benar merasa ringan, tanpa beban. Sesekali kulihat diriku dari pantulan cermin, ada rasa bangga dari dalam dadaku. Aku menari ditemani pelangi yang diciptakan seseorang dengan dentingan piano itu, memainkan sebuah alunan merdu yang mempu memberikanku keyakinan.

Ting..! Satu dentingan terakhir, aku melakukan salam ala balerina saat menyelesaikan pertunjukannya. _Curtsy._

Kembali terdiam sambil menatapi diriku sendiri dari pantulan cermin di depanku. Benar-benar merasa amat sangat senang, dan berhasil. _Amazing!_ Kepercayaanku untuk lolos menjadi meningkat secara signifikan. Aku tersenyum kepada diriku sendiri, kualihkan netraku pada setiap cermin yang memberikan maya-ku. Tidak ada siapapun di sini selain aku, tapi rasa senang membuatku merasa dipenuhi oleh tatapan penonton dengan sorot yang terpukau olehku.

Blaaam..!

Kudengar seseorang baru saja menutup pintu ruangan di depan sana. Membuatku tersadar dari rasa yang melambung untuk kembali ke realitas. Bergegas, aku memakai jaketku untuk menutupi balutan leotard bagian atas yang sangat ketat. Secepatnya aku berjalan keluar untuk menemukan seseorang yang mungkin inspirator-ku.

Terlambat, aku sudah tidak menemukan siapapun. Tanpa pikir panjang, kususuri koridor panjang kelas. Dan tepat di ujung sana, aku melihat seseorang berjalan sendiri.

"Heeii kau, tunggu..!" teriak-ku senyaring yang kubisa. Kulihat langkahnya terhenti, ia lantas berbalik ke arahku. Kudapati seorang anak lelaki, berambut ikat model buah nanas, bertampang malas, tatapan mata cuek dan nampak baru bangun tidur. Segera aku melangkah untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan sosoknya.

"Kau lihat ada orang lain?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Kulihat ia menatapku dengan tatapan tanpa antusiasme.

"Yaa." perkataan yang ia berikan begitu singkat.

"Siapa?"

"Kau!" jawabannya itu membuatku kecewa, tapi rasanya salahku juga yang memberikan pertanyaan yang bersifat ambigu dan retoris itu. Aku terdiam lagi, memikirkan pertanyaan apa selanjutnya yang bisa kuberikan.

"Kenapa kau baru mau pulang?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak pulang?" astaga! Ia malah berbalik bertanya padaku. Hal itu membuatku dengan otomatis mengembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Kau tidak lihat dari pakaianku? Aku berlatih tari."

"Aku tertidur, dan sekarang baru mau pulang."

"Apa kau dari ruang seni musik?" kudapati ia mengangguk, perasaanku kembali bersemangat untuk menemukan siapa yang mendentingkan piono misterius itu.

"Apa saat kau tertidur, kau mendengar suara dentingan piano?"

"Tentu."

"Kau tahu siapa yang memainkannya?"

"Tidak! Mana mungkin aku tahu bila aku tertidur." aku kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya mendengar jawaban darinya. Aku ingin melemparkan pertanyaan mengenai apakah ia yang mendentingkan suara piano tersebut, tapi rasanya aku hanya mendapati jawaban yang semakin akan membuatku kecewa. Secara, ia tertidur, mana mungkin dalam keadaan tidak sadar ia bisa memainkan piano dengan sempurna.

Kuamati ia, dia pun membalas netraku. Namun tidak lama, karena akhirnya ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit yang agak menggelap, "Kau tidak pulang?" aneh, untuk pertama kalinya ia bersuara tanpa tanya yang ku berikan. Aku tersenyum, " Ini sebentar lagi."

Ia kembali menatapku dan mengangguk, membalikkan tubuhnya dan tentu berniat untuk menjauh.

"Eeh.. Siapa nama mu?" tanyaku, sekali lagi langkahnya terhenti dan membalikan badan kembali karena ulahku.

"Nara. Shikamaru Nara."

"Nara-senpai, apa kau yang memainkan dentingan piano yang tadi kudengar?" akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya yang tadi tidak ingin kulontarkan. Sebelum menjawab, ia memberikanku sebuah tatapan aneh, sebelah alisnya terangkat, dan tampangnya itu benar-benar membuatku yakin akan kembali kecewa menerima jawabannya.

"Yang mana?" nhaa kan, sudahku bilang. Aku kembali kecewa, menghela napas pendek, "Tidak, tidak ada." jawabku pelan.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aaah, panggil saja Ino, Nara-senpai." ujarku sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan untur berjabat dengannya. Ia menerima uluran tanganku, dengan senyuman tipis, " Panggil aku Shikamaru. Aku baru kelas satu, jadi bukan seniormu."

"Aku juga kelas satu, Shikamaru."

"Kau tidak ingin pulang? Langit mendung, sebentar lagi akan hujan. Lagipula, kurasa hanya tinggal kita berdua."

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang bareng sampai stasiun yaa? Aku takut pulang sendirian." ajak-ku, entah kenapa aku begitu mudahnya berkata demikian kepada seseorang yang belum aku kenal. Aku menerima senyuman tipis dengan anggukan kepala pelan darinya, tanda ia mengiyakan permintaanku. Tanpa membuang waktu, secepatnya aku kembali ke ruang tari untuk mengganti pakaianku dan membereskan barang bawaanku. Lalu pulang dengan seorang anak lelaki, Shikamaru Nara namanya.

Dua hari kemudian, kegiatan seleksi untuk masuk klub seni tari balet dilaksanakan. Aku dengan keyakinan yang kudapat menggerakan tubuhku di hadapan para senior, guru pengampu, calon anggota yang lain dan beberapa siswa yang sengaja datang untuk melihat. Musik yang mengalun jelas milik Tchaikovsky, namun aku merasa dentingan yang diterima alat audiotoriku malah karya Pachelbel.

Tepat saat aku melakukan gerakan _Curtsy_, kuterima suara tepuk tangan yang meriah dari setiap sisi ruangan. Aku tersenyum, rasa senang kembali membuncah dalam dadaku. Terutama saat guru pengampu mengatakan aku diterima sebagai anggota, rasa senangnya menjadi berlipat-lipat.

Shikamaru di ujung sana, sebagai salah satu _audiens_ tentunya, ikut memberikan tepuk tangan padaku. Ketika aku berjalan di sampingnya saat pulang sekolah, ia mengatakan '_good piroutte'._ Aku sadari, aku bisa melakukanya karena dorongan secara implisit dari seseorang yang dengan misterius memainkan piano.

Mulai saat itu, diam-diam aku terus mencoba menemukan siapa orang yang menjadi inspiratorku. Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan terimakasih padanya, mau sekali lagi menari ditemani dentingan pianonya yang indah itu. Merasakan pelangi menemani dan ikut menari bersamaku.

* * *

o

O

o

**_Present day..._**

"Shikamaruuu...!" teriak-ku sambil membuka pintu sebuah ruangan, apalagi kalau bukan ruang seni musik. Aku sudah hapal kebiasaan buruknya yang satu ini, ia memang amat suka tidur di ruang musik karena merasa senang saat berlayar kepulau mimpi ditemani alunan musik. Orang yang kumaksud, tetap pada posisinya, berbaring pada kursi penonton. Kudekati ia, dan langsung saja kupukul lengannya agar terbangun. Benar saja, ia sedikit mengerang dan akhirnya menuntaskan tidurnya. Duduk sembari mengucek kedua matanya bersamaan, menatapku dengan tatapan mengantuk andalannya.

"Kenapa sih?" ia bertanya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?" aku balas bertanya sambil menyodorkan pergelangan kiriku padanya, bermaksud memerintahkannya untuk melihat jam tanganku. Ia sendiri, bukannya memberikan jawaban malah membuang arah mukanya ke arah lain, menggaruk kepalanya yang pastinya tidak gatal.

"Ayo pulang..!" paksaku sambil menarik lengan kanan-nya, ia bukannya beranjak dari posisi awalnya, malah menarik-ku hingga aku terduduk di bangku sebelahnya. Bergerak sedikit untuk merebahkan kepalanya di pahaku. Tertidur lagi.

"Sayaaang..!" rengek-ku sembari mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan agar ia tidak merasakan sakit. Yaa.. Lelaki yang kutemui setahun yang lalu itu sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihku. Banyak perubahan yang terjadi padaku setelah hampir setahun lebih bersekolah di sini. Sudah lima bulan aku menyandang status sebagai pacar dari si _sleeping lover_ ini.

Ketika itu hari ulang tahunku, yang sehari sebelumnya adalah ulang tahunnya. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, saat ia mengatakan selamat di ruang seni tari yang ketika itu aku sendirian, aku menariknya dalam pelukanku dan berkata aku mencintainya.

Hmm... Mungkin banyak waktu yang lalu bersamanya hingga membuatku jatuh hati pada pemuda pemalas satu ini. Bersamanya aku bisa merasakan emosi yang diwakili oleh warna.

Saat kesal, ada warna **Merah.**

Saat tersipu, ada warna **Jingga.**

Saat aku menunggu dan mencarinya, ada warna **Kuning.**

Saat aku merindukannya, ada warna **Hijau.**

Saat aku memikirkanya, ada warna **Biru.**

Saat aku sedih karenanya, ada warna **Nila.**

Dan saat aku sadar membutuhkannya, ada warna kesukaanku. **Ungu.**

Heeii... Apa kalian sadar?! Bersamanya aku seperti memiliki satu paket warna pelangi. Berbagai macam perasaan dan warna bersatu padu, dan ia sendiri adalah awan yang selalu bergelantungan di langit dengan warna putih. Polos. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya, nanas kesayanganku.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan tetap posisi berbaring di pahaku.

"Bantu kerjain pe-er, nhaa...!" pintaku dengan nada manja yang sudah sangat ia kenali. Demi perkataanku sebelumnya, ia akhirnya beranjak untuk bangun, "malas." tolaknya dengan amat singkat. Ku gembungkan kedua pipiku, sembari mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasku. Buku tulis khusus pekerjaan rumah pelajaran fisika, memperlihatkan padanya.

"Kau tadi bolos pas pelajaran Asuma-sensei, tahu-tahu karena tidak ada kau yang biasa menjawab kuisnya, akhirnya dijadikan pe-er."

Bukan hanya kekasih, ia juga teman sekelasku. Sebelumnya, semua orang di sekolah ini sudah mengira bahwa aku ada hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman biasa. Aku tak pernah ambil pusing untuk merealisasikan pemikiran orang lain, walau aku sadar bahwa perhatian yang kuberikan padanya lebih dari sekedar teman ataupun sahabat. Tapi saat mendengar keakrabannya denga salah satu kakak tingkat bernama Temari, aku kontan menjadi sibuk sendiri.

Moment-nya, saat ia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku di ruangan seni tari, aku memberanikan diri untuk menjadikannya milik-ku. Daripada ujung-ujungnya langitku mendung lagi karena patah hati, lebih baik kukatakan saja. Hasilnya, ia sah menjadi kekasihku. Yaay..!

Tapi lucunya, begitu hubungan kami berdua sudah sah sebagai sepasang kekasih, orang-orang di sekolahan ini malah menganggap kedekatan kami cuma sekedar mencari sensasi saja, rumor. Hanya beberapa orang di sekolah ini yang benar-benar tahu bahwa Shikamaru memang sudah menjadi pacarku. Hahahaaaa..! Aku tertawa dibuatnya. Tapi yaa sudahlah, untuk apa aku ambil pusing dengan ucapan orang lain.

Shikamaru mengambil buku yang kuperlihatkan padanya, melihati soal fisika yang kumaksud, lantas mengembalikan buku itu padaku. Ia membarikan tatapan cuek andalannya, lalu mengalihkan ke arah lain, "Itu saja, masa kau tidak bisa?" ia bertanya. Ihhh...warna merah, aku kesal! Kalau aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, mana mungkin aku akan meminta bantuannya.

Benar-benar kesal, kutarik saja bajunya, dan detik kemudian kubekap bibirnya dengan ciumanku. Selepasnya, kudapati wajahnya yang tetap pada expresi malas.

"Pliisss..!" rengek-ku sekali lagi, sambil mengangkat buku dengan tulisan pekerjaan rumah yang harus diselesaikan mengarah padanya.

"Hmm..." ia memberikan respon dengan menggumam, tanda mengiyakan. _Yes..!_ Sukses. Shikamaru kulihat beranjak untuk tegap berdiri, merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

"Ayo pulang!" ajaknya dengan mengulurkan tangannya kearahku, ku sambut saja uluran tangan kekasihku itu dengan ringannya. Lagipula, rasanya aku tidak punya alasan yang tepat untuk menolaknya. Kami berdua berjalan beriringan seperti biasanya, tapi saat netraku menangkap sebuah objek mati, membuatku berubah pikiran.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana bila kau menemaniku sebentar berlatih tari?"

"Katamu tadi kau ingin pulang, sekarang berlatih tari. Sebenarnya mau-mu itu yang mana?"

"Tadinya pulang, sekarang aku ingin berlatih tari sebentar." ujarku sambir terus memeluk lengannya, ia sendiri hanya bisa bergumam untuk kesekian kalinya.

Entah mengapa, saat aku melihat piano aku kembali teringat waktu satu tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana aku membutuhkan sebuah keyakinan untuk bisa, dan dentingan piano misterius itulah yang memberikannya. Bersama Shikamaru aku memiliki tujuh warna pelangi, namun tidak untuk cokelat. Warna cokelat yang berisikan rasa penasaran, dan tidaktahuan akan seseorang yang tanpa sengaja menjadi inspiratorku.

Memang, sudah hampir satu tahun lebih ini aku mencoba mencarinya, namun hasilnya nihil. Aku sudah mencoba bertanya pada beberapa orang terdekatku, rekan seangggota klub baletku, bahkan memberanikan diri menanyakan pada beberapa anak klub musik. Tapi hasilnya, nihil.

Bukan berarti aku memiliki perasaan khusus pada _my chocolate_ itu, aku hanya ingin menemukanya dan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih. Pikirkan saja, untuk apa aku menukar sebuah warna gelap, bila aku sudah memiliki tujuh warna yang indah!

* * *

o

O

o

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas, bermaksud menuju ke kelasku. Pagi ini Shikamaru mengatakan melalui messanger bahwa ia akan sedikit terlambat ke sekolahan, dan memintaku untuk tidak menunggunya. Jadi, sendirilah diriku. Aku terus saja menapakan kaki langkah demi langkah, hingga dari belakang kudengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Inoooo..!" suara orang yang sudah sangat kuhapal melengking dengan desibel tinggi, Sakura. Spontan menghentikan jejak kakiku dan membalikan tubuh, ku dapati ia setengah berlari ke arahku. Ini masih pagi, untuk apa ia berteriak senyaring itu? Sudah jelas tidak ada suara-suara lain yang akan menghambat panggilannya.

"Apa?" tanyaku saat ia tepat satu meter di hadapanku. Sakura sedikit terengah, dengan senyuman sumringah andalannya. Bukannya menjawab tanyaku, ia malah menyerahkan selembaran kertas. Aku langsung menerimanya, dan kubaca.

"Yang benar?"untuk kedua kalinya aku bertanya begitu selesai membaca tulisan di kertas yang ia berikan untuk-ku. Ia merespon dengan anggukan yakin. Langsung saja, aku kembali membaca deretan tulisan yang tertata rapi itu.

Senangnya! Akhirnya apa yang kutunggu datang juga. Audisi seleksi dari klub balet untuk dapat berpartisipasi tampil saat pentas seni yang akan dilaksanakan sekitar enam hari lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk ikut ambil andil di dalamnya. Pasti rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan bisa ikut berpartisipasi mewakili klub sendiri.

Yosh..! Baiklah, aku akan rajin untuk berlatih.

"Kau pasti ikutkan?" tanya wakil ketua OSIS sekolahku, dari matanya nampak berbinar mengharapkan jawaban mengiyakan dariku.

"Tentu. Ooh, apa anak klub balet yang lain sudah tahu?" Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, baru hanya kau yang ku beritahu. Sisanya, anak klub balet yang lain bisa melihat di papan mading."

Pilih kasih? Sepertinya memang iya. Sakura adalah sahabat baik-ku, ia salah orang yang juga mendesak-ku untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada ketua OSIS, yang juga seorang ketua klub MIPA di sekolah. Seorang sahabat akan dinilai lumrah bila memprioritaskan teman baiknya, dan itulah yang dilakukan Sakura.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang ketua OSIS dan juga ketua klub MIPA, tentunya tidak perlu ku jelaskan siapa makhluknya. Dengan IQ diatas 200, rasanya tidak akan ada orang yang bisa meragukan kemampuan rusa kesayanganku itu.

Hal itu pula yang membuat ku semakin meyakini bahwa bukan Shikamaru-lah orang yang ku cari selama ini. Pertama, ia bukan salah satu anggota dari klub musik dan tentu kemungkinan besar ia tidak bisa memainkan alat musik. Kedua, ia terlalu lebih memilih untuk menikmati musik, dari pada memainkanya. Terbukti, ia sering kali kudapati tertidur di ruang seni musik sebagai anggota ilegal.

"Eeh Ino, bagaimana, apa kau sudah menemukan orang yang memainkan piano yang kau ceritakan itu?" Sakura teman baik-ku, tentu ia akan mengetahui seluk-beluk diriku, tak terkecuali mengenai inspiratorku.

"Tidak, aku sudah bertanya kemana-mana. Tapi tidak kutemukan juga, padahal bila aku bertemu dengannya, aku ingin sekali saat audisi nanti menari dan di temani alunan dentingan pianonya." kataku, sekedar memberikan intermezzo belaka dengan keinginanku tersebut.

"Kalau saja kau menemukannya, apa kau akan mengatakan cinta untuknya?" Sakura bercanda dengan mengatakan demikian, ia berpura-pura menjadi salah satu orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai siapa kekasihku.

"Mungkin saja." balasku, ikut menanggapi candaannya dengan mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin kulakukan.

Bruuk..! Seseorang dari arah kanan koridor menabrak-ku berdua. Kupikir saat ini hanya ada aku dan Sakura, sehingga aku tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku. Padahal suara kami berdua sudah berbicara senyaring itu, seperti memakai toa saja. Tubuhku sempat terhuyung ke belakang, namun refleks seorang balerina dengan _balance_ yang baik, mampu membuatku kembali mengimbangkan tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh.

"Maaf aku tak sengaja. Kau tak apa?" tanya orang yang menabrak-ku. Anak lelaki dengan kulit pucat, rambut eboni, dan membawa kuas lukis. Ku berikan ia respon mengiyakan dengan menganggukan kepalaku, "iya, aku baik-baik saja."

Mendengar penuturanku, ia menganggukan kepala dan bergegas melangkah pergi dari meninggalkan kami. Anehnya, ia membawa kuas lukis tapi memasuki ruang seni musik.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Sai Himura. Ia anak klub seni musik dan seni lukis." ujar Sakura membuka percakapan kami kembali, setelah sedari tadi ia hanya menjadi penonton. Ia yang notabene seorang wakil ketua OSIS, seperti diwajibkan untuk mengenali setiap siswa yang ada di sekolah ini.

_Poor Sakura!_

"Tapi rasanya, aku baru kali ini melihatnya memasuki ruang seni musik." kataku tanpa menghadap sedikitpun ke arah Sakura, kami berdua pun dengan konyolnya masih stagnan di tempat yang sama.

"Ia memang lebih aktif di seni lukis. Lagipula, kau itu anak balet. Mana mungkin kau bisa mengenali setiap anggota dari klub lain."

Aah, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Mana mungkin aku bisa dengan baik mengenali satu persatu anggota dari klub lain, dan aku juga bukan Sakura yang diharuskan menghapal setiap identitas manusia di sekolah ini.

Aku mengendikan kedua bahuku secara bersamaan, lantas kembali melanjutkan langkahku untuk ke kelas. Mengobrol dengan Sakura, sembari menunggu Shikamaru.

* * *

o

O

o

"Baiklah, sepertinya kalian sudah tahu pengumuman apa yang akan kusampaikan." guru pengampu tari baletku, Kurenai Yuhi memberikan arahan setelah kami semua selesai berlatih. Sebagai jawabannya, kami yang ditanya malah memberikan senyuman manis kearahnya.

"Seleksi akan dimulai tanggal duabelas februari nanti. Aku serta senior kelas tiga yang akan menilai penampilan kalian, untuk memilih siapa dua orang yang akan mewakili klub kita di pentas seni tepat tanggal empatbelas februari nanti." ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. Memang, anak kelas tiga tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti audisi ini, dikarenakan sudah senior dan lebih difokuskan pada ujian negara yang akan dihadapi mereka sekitar dua bulan lagi.

"Sensei, apa boleh kami sendiri yang memilih musik pengiringnya?" Karin mengangkat tangan kanannya, begitu dipersilahkan untuk berbicara, ia berkata demikian.

"Tentu, kalian bebas untuk memilih. Karena itu saya mengharapkan kalian bisa menampilkan pertunjukan yang luar biasa memukau." Kurenai-sensei memberikan tanggapan atas pertanyaan salah satu anggota klub kami, setelah itu seorang lain kembali mengangkat tangannya.

"Sensei, kalau menari dengan iringi musik langsung dari salah satu anak klub musik bagaimana?" Tenten bersuara.

"Itu akan menjadi nilai tambahan bagi yang bisa mengajak anak seni musik untuk berkolaborasi." demi mendengar jawaban dari Kurenai-sensei, mata kami semua berbinar dengan pikiran yang tentunya sama, yaitu siapa orang dari anak klub musik yang bisa kami ajak untuk ber-_colabt_?

"Baiklah, sampai disini saja latihan untuk hari ini, kalian boleh pulang." Kurenai-sensei mengakhiri sesi latihan kami. Semuanya beranjak mendekati tas masing-masing dan bergegas mengganti perlengkapan tari balet dengan baju seragam sekolah kembali. Aku sendiri, malah memilih untuk mendudukan diri dan berniat untuk kembali berlatih nanti.

"Inooo,kau tidak pulang?" tanya Hinata, saat disadarinya hanya aku yang tidak sibuk mengepak barang ke dalam tas. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Aku ingin berlatih sebentar."

"Kau terlalu rajin Ino." suara Tenten ikut ambil andil dalam percakapanku dan Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan menemukan orang di klub musik yang bisa kuajak untu berkolaborasi, jadi mau tak mau harus lebih giat." aku memberikan alasan logis pada kedua rekanku ini, yang mereka tanggapi dengan senyuman saja. Lagipula, waktu yang kupunya sebelum audisi tinggal empat hari lagi.

"Baiklah Ino-chan, kalau begitu kami duluan yaa?!" pamit Hinata, dan satu persatu teman seklub seni tari baletku meninggalkan ruangan ini. Menyisakan aku sendiri. Aku bergerak sedikit untuk mengambil tas selempangku yang sedari tadi tetap berada di sampingku, kuambil ponselku dan mendapati pesan dari Shikamaru bahwa ia memintaku menunggunya karena ia ada urusan dengan klub MIPA-nya.

Benar saja pilihanku untuk kembali berlatih, apabila tidak maka aku akan mati kebosanan di dalam laboratorium MIPA itu. Aku berdiri dengan ponsel di genggamanku, sebelum aku menaruh objek yang kubawa di atas kursi, aku memutar musik klasik sebagai pengiring berlatihku. Apalagi kalau bukan _Canon In D Major_. Musik klasik dengan judul yang sama saat kudengarkan satu tahun yang lalu, namun aransemen yang berbeda.

Aku kembali mengerakkan tubuhku untuk melakukan gerakan-gerakan ballet seperti_ Plie, Rise, Pointe_, dan lain sebagainya. Aku bahkan bisa melakukan _Piroutte_ dengan sempurna. Sedikit terbersit untuk menambahkan sebuah aksi saat penampilanku nanti. _Grand Jet_, yaitu melompat dengan kedua kaki lurus sejajar lantai. Tapi seperti yang telah lalu, aku kembali tidak memiliki keyakinan untuk dapat melakukan gerakan rumit tersebut.

Aku terus saja melakukan gerakan tarian balet hingga sebuh ketukan nyaring. Seketika, itu membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku, untuk memberikan atensi sepenuhnya pada seseorang yang mengintrupsiku. Kutemukan anak lelaki yang tadi pagi bertabrakan denganku, ia berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Iyaa... Ada apa?" aku berkata sambil melangkah sedikit mendekatinya.

"Begini, tadi pagi aku tak sengaja mendengarkan mu berbicara tentang orang yang memainkan piano sekitar satu tahun lalu saat pulang sekolah." ia mulai mengutarakan maksudnya berdiri di ambang pintu klub seni tariku.

"Aku juga sudah mendengar dari anak klub musik lain bahwa kau sudah menanyakan orangnya." Begitu mendengar perkataannya barusan, membuat ku menjadi antusias.

"Yaa.. Kau tahu siapa orangnya?"

"Tentu."

"Siapa? Dimana orangnya?" tanyaku, benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera mengetahuinya.

"Maaf, tapi orang yang selama ini kau cari adalah aku, dan sekarang aku ada di hadapanmu."

Aku terkejut karena mendengarkan jawabanya, dan spontan aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Tak mengira, bahwa selama lebih satu tahun ini aku mencarinya, tapi hari ini ia malah datang sendiri.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N:**

Astaaagaaaa..! apa yang saya tulis buat SIVE ini? Maksa banget pula bawa-bawa PELANGI-nya! Moga ga ancur dan tidak merusak acara ini. #histeris di depan notebook.

Oke, Yank sadar punya banyak utang fic seabrek. C22H harusnya sudah dikerjakan, FH sebaiknya sudah dalam tahap pengetikan, SS yang memang harus secepatnya di up-date, tapi author abal ini malah bikin fic baru dan ikut-ikutan event ShikaIno. Multichap pula, dan harus diselesaikan sebelum deadline!

Terimakasih pada F. Ichiyomi-chan yang udah mau menawarkan saya untuk ikut ambil andil dalam SIVE. Dan saya benar-benar minta maaf pada seluruh readers bila cerita yang saya buat ini mengecewakan. Saya sendiri saja kurang yakin dengan apa yang saya buat untuk meramaikan SIVE tahun ini. #mewek di pojokan.

Dan terakhir, saya harap bisa menerima banyak saran dan kritikan yang membangun dalam penulisan maupun pengembangan cerita. So, review please...


	2. Chapter 2

_Special for SIVE 2013-_

_"ShikaIno Splash the Rainbow to Color Your Day"_

_If you love ShikaIno, please join;_

_ShikaIno FB Group: _Purple Haze

_Twitter:_ phazesanctuary

_Fansite: _www. phaze - ina. co. nr (*tanpa spasi)

_-Guardians-_

* * *

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra:Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

* * *

Saat kesal, ada warna **Merah.**

Saat tersipu, ada warna **Jingga.**

Saat aku menunggu dan mencarinya, ada warna **Kuning.**

Saat aku merindukannya, ada warna **Hijau.**

Saat aku memikirkanya, ada warna **Biru.**

Saat aku sedih karenanya, ada warna **Nila.**

Dan saat aku sadar membutuhkannya, ada warna kesukaanku. **Ungu.**

**_Rainbow Classic_**

Aku berlari secepatnya ke ruang laboratorium MIPA, apalagi kalau tidak mencari kekasihku. Ada yang harus kuceritakan padanya sesegera mungkin. Aku senang, amat sangat senang karena berhasil menemukan orang yang selama ini kucari, dan kuharap Shikamaru pun akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan saat ini.

Braak..! Aku membuka pintu dengan tergesa hingga menimbulkan suara yang pastinya menyita perhatian. Tentu saja, kudapati dua orang memberikan tatapannya ke pintu, tepat dari arah datangnya aku. Aku agak terengah, tapi senyuman di bibirku terus saja tersungging dengan amat sumringahnya.

"Ada apa, Ino?" bukan suara kekasihku, melainkan Kakashi-sensei yang bersuara, kontan kujawab dengan menggeleng kepala cepat.

"Itu saja, Shikamaru. Laporannya bisa kau berikan padaku paling lambat tiga hari lagi." Kakashi-sensei berujar lagi. Ini pasti soal-menyoal pratikum Kimia. Aah..! Aku tidak sangup berhadapan dengan berbagai bahan _chemistry _dan nama-nama rumitnya. Kakashi-sensei keluar dari ruangan, melewatiku yang sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk menyentuh pundak-ku.

Sepeninggal Kakashi-sensei, aku berjalan perlahan mendekati Shikamaru yang masih sibuk melihati kertas-kertas di hadapanya. Langsung saja kurengkuh lengan sebelah kanan-nya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuatku mendapatkan atensinya secara menyeluruh. Ia tetap saja disibuk-kan dengan kertas yang masih di genggaman-nya.

"_Babe_..!" rayuku agar ia memberikan lebih banyak perhatian-nya, yang malah ia responi dengan menggumam andalan-nya. Lagi dan lagi, harus warna merah! Aku kesal dibuatnya, dan langsung saja kuraih kertas-kertas di jemarinya. Membuatku berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kumau.

"Apa sih, Ino?" ia malah bertanya seperti itu, suksesnya ia membuatku menggembungkan kedua pipiku. Namun begitu mengingat berita apa yang akan kusampaikan padanya, seketika aku kembali tersenyum sumringah.

"Coba tebak..!"perintahku yang mungkin tidak masuk akal, tiba-tiba memintanya menerka sesuatu tanpa memberikan petunjuk apapun. Benar saja, Shikamaru mengeryitkan sebelah alisnya, memberikanku tatapan heran. Aku mengerti, bahwa saat inilah yang tepat untuk memberitahunya.

"Aku akhirnya menemukannya, Shika!"

"Menemukan apa?"

"Orang yang kucari selama ini."

"Apanya?" Shikamaru ini terlalu jenius, atau apa sih dia ya? Perasaan dari tadi obrolanku dan ia sama sekali tidak menemukan titik relasi. Apa mungkin aku yang terlalu berbelit?

"Iiih..! Orang yang memainkan piano itu." pacarku nampak berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencerna dengan baik dari apa yang kukatakan padanya, "Piano apa?" ia malah kembali bertanya demikian.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku menanyakan seseorang yang memainkan piano yang ku dengar di ruang seni tari?" Shikamaru terdiam lagi, aku yakin kali ini ia pasti paham dengan apa yang kuutarakan padanya.

"Siapa orangnya?" tanya-nya sama sekali tidak menunjukan antusiasme, malah mengambil kembali kertas-kertas yang tadi berhasil kurebut darinya. Mengamati kertas itu kembali, dan mengacuhkanku. Pacar macam apa dia?!

"Sai Himura, anak musik sekaligus seni lukis..!" jawabku, dengan rasa senang yang tidak mungkin mampu kusembunyikan.

"Lalu?" ia malah bertanya satu kata itu saja, seperti tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang kusampaikan padanya.

"Yaa lalu aku katakan saja, bahwa selama ini aku sudah lama mencarinya."

"Terus?"

"Aku memintanya untuk mau ber-_colabt_ denganku untuk audisi pementasan klubku. Lumayan ada nilai tambahan, kan?"

"Dan?"

"Ia mengiyakan permintaanku..!" aku berkata, senyumanku makin lebar saja. Shikamaru menatap ke arahku, aku tidak mengerti tatapan kekasihku kali ini, "Kau yakin?" kudengar ia mempertanyakan yang sepertinya hal penting. Kujawab saja dengan anggukan kepala pelan.

Ia menarik lengannya dari rengkuhan, berbalik dan menyandarkan dirinya pada meja yang sedari tadi di depannya. Menatap lurus ke arahku, "Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" tiba-tiba ia bersuara lagi, dan pertanyaan barusan membuatku bungkam, belum mengerti dengan apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati, siapa tahu ia ada niat lain." Shikamaru berujar, dengan menaruh telapak tangan kirinya yang bebas dari genggaman terhadap kertas ke puncak kepalaku. Mengusapnya pelan, dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Maksudmu, ia mengaku seperti itu karena ada maunya?" akhirnya aku mengerti juga dengan arah pembicaraan yang diuraikan Shikamaru. Ia malah menangapi dengan sedikit mengendik-kan kedua bahunya bersamaan, dan memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk seperti itu pada orang lain yang belum kau kenal!"

Kali ini, giliran Shikamaru yang bungkam, tapi tatapan matanya terus mengarah padaku. Detik kemudian, ia memilih objek lain untuk di jatuhi netranya, "Ya sudah, kalau kau percaya." ia berucap kembali, melepaskan tautan tangannya di atas kepalaku. Aku tersenyum, mendapatinya berkata seperti itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, hari sudah semakin sore!" ajak-ku, sambil menarik lengan-nya, seolah memaksanya untuk segera menyudahi kesibukan-nya di ruangan ini. Ia kembali tersenyum padaku, "Kau mau pulang dengan memakai pakaian seperti itu?" Shikamaru menunjuk ke arahku dengan menggunakan dagunya, membuatku memberikan atensi pada tubuhku sendiri.

Astagaaa...! Karena terlalu senangnya, aku berlarian ke ruang ini tanpa menyadari aku masih lengkap dengan penunjang latihan balet di badanku. Benar-benar lupa sudah aku, payah!

Aku kembali hanya bisa memberikan sebentuk bibir yang meruncing dari ujung ke ujung, tersenyum. Ia sendiri memberikanku sebuah gelengan kepala pelan. Aku berbalik untuk kembali ke ruang tari guna mengambil tas serta mengganti pakaianku, dan rasanya ia juga melakukan hal yang sama, membalikan tubuh. Satu langkahku ke depan, namun bukannya melanjutkan langkah seterusnya, aku malah berbalik.

Menarik bajunya, sehingga ia menoleh kepadaku, saat itulah yang kugunakan untuk mencium bibirnya. Selepasnya, aku langsung mengambil tindakan langkah seribu. Meninggalkan-nya yang saat ini aku yakin kembali tersenyum, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi karena ulahku.

* * *

o

O

o

Mulai hari ini seluruh kegiatan belajar-mengajar di liburkan hingga pentas seni selesai, karena setiap kelas dan klub tentunya sedang mempersiapkan untuk pentas seni yang akan segera diadakan, yang bertepatan pula dengan hari kasih sayang. _Valentine._

Aku celingukan kesana-kemari,mencari sosok orang yang berjanji menungguku di ruang seni musik ini. Bukan kekasihku, melainkan anak lelaki bernama Sai Himura. Kemarin, kami membuat janji untuk bertemu dan berlatih bersama di ruang seni musik. Kudapati ia duduk di hadapan piano, sambil mendentingkan dengan pelan barang tidak bernyawa iitu. Aku mendekat, memberikan berdehem sedikit, agar terlihat sopan mengintrupsi latihannya.

"Eeh, kau Yamanaka." tegurnya, dengan senyuman yang aneh di mataku, seperti sengaja dibuat agar terlihat alami, tapi aku tak terlalu memperdulikanya. Kutanggapi saja tegurannya dengan sedikit mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau ingin aku memainkan musik apa untuk mengiringimu menari?" Ia bertanya tanpa banyak basa-basi.

"Aku mau kau memainkan musik yang dulu kau mainkan."

"Musik yang mana?" salahku bila ia bertanya seperti ini, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan kalimat ambigu seperti tadi.

"_Canon."_

"_Canon In D Major?"_ ia bertanya sekali lagi, mungkin bermaksud meyakinkan. Kujawab saja dengan mengangguk pelan. Kulihat ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mulai memainkan pianonya, sebelum...

"Eeh.. Sama satu lagi." perkataanku barusan membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk mendentingkan piano di hadapannya, perhatiannya kini beralih padaku.

"Kau ingat, dulu sebelum kau memainkan _Canon_, sekitar kurang dari dua menit kau mendentingkan musik klasik yang berbeda." aku mulai mengutarakan ingatan yang kumiliki tentang permainan pianonya yang dulu ku dengar. Ia mengangguk beberapa kali dengan pelan, nampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Maaf, aku lupa." ia berkata, membuatku agak kecewa, tapi aku masih bisa memakluminya. Terang saja ia lupa, karena sudah satu tahun yang lalu, dan itu pertama sekaligus terakhir kali aku mendengar suara yang mengalun merdu itu.

"Nadanya agak familiar denganku. Cuma aku tidak begitu tahu, karena kau saat itu memainkannya dengan aransemen yang berbeda." aku mencoba kembali menjelaskan padanya. Ia kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku, "Aku akan mencoba kembali mengingatnya. Untuk sementara, kita berlatih dengan nada yang kuingat saja." ujarnya, membuatku hanya mampu memberikan seulas senyum.

Ting.. ..! Ia memainkan intro awal _Canon_, dan aku sendiri mulai menggerak-kan tubuhku untuk melakukan gerakan balet. Untung saja, kami berjani setelah pulang sekolah, sehingga tidak ada lagi siswa yang akan menggangu latihanku. Seperti biasa, aku berjalan agak ke tengah ruangan, dan aku melakukan beberapa gerakan dasar balet.

Mulai dari _Plie, Rise, A La Saconde_ kugerakan sebaik yang kumampu. Namun, tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu. Saat itu pula, aku seketika menghentikan gerakan menariku. Terdiam, sambil memikirkan apa yang sekiranya kurang tepat menurutku. Sai yang menyadarinya, spontan berhenti untuk mendentingkan pianonya.

"Ada apa?" ia bersuara, berkata seperti itu mungkin karena menilhat expresi wajahku seperti tidak biasanya. Aku menggeleng pelan sebagai respon awalku, "Maaf, musik tadi berbeda dengan setahun lalu yang kudengar." ujarku, berharap ia juga menyadari apa yang kusadari. Ia terdiam kembali, sepertinya berpikir lagi.

"Mungkin kau hanya lupa, bukankah _Canon_ memang salah satu musik klasik yang gampang digubah?" Aku berkata seperti itu, agar tidak membuatnya merasa tersinggung atas kecerewatan yang kumiliki. Cukup sudah, cukup si rusa kesayanganku itu yang menjadi korban kemanjaanku.

Bip..! Bip..! Suara dari dalam tasku, aku yakin itu pasti sebuah pesan yang baru kuterima. Segera saja aku melangkah mendekati tasku, mengambil barang yang menjadi sumber suara tadinya. Kudapati pesan dari Shikamaru, ia berkata agar aku menemuinya di ruang OSIS sekitar tigapuluh menit lagi. Kubalas dengan sebuah _smiley_ centil, _kiss._

Aku kembali pada posisiku semula di tengah ruangan, stagnan disana dan tidak berani membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu, "Kau berlatih saja dulu, nanti bila aku sudah mengingat nada yang kau maksud, kau tinggal menyesuaikan gerakannya saja." syukurlah, Sai tidak membiarkan suasana kuburan menyertai kami. Aku kembali mengangguk, manis sekali sikapku. Seandainya saja di depan piano saat ini Shikamaru, ia baru berkata satu kalimat, aku pasti sudah berucap satu buku ensiklopedia.

Berlatih kembali, mencoba menyesuaikan irama yang berdenting dengan gerakan tubuhku. Aku mencoba sebaik yang aku bisa, sambil terus berharap tiba-tiba Sai mengingat nada yang dulu ia mainkan. Sesekali aku terhenti, untuk kembali memikirkan gerakan apa yang sesuai dengan musik yang mengalun. Aku tidak berani banyak bicara, aku juga tidak mau sok akrab. Biar pun selama ini aku mengagumi sosok orang yang ternyata sekarang ada di depanku, aku juga sadar dengan statusku sebagai pacar orang. Catat, kekasih Shikamaru Nara!

Sesekali kami tertawa, saat aku seperti tidak yakin untuk melakukan sebuah aplikatif dari _Grand Jet._ Jujur saja, merentangkan kaki sejajar lurus dengan lantai untuk melompat itu bukan hal yang mudah. Aku terlalu serius berlatih, tanpa sadar waktu terus berjalan. Tepat saat dentingan terakhir piano, setelah aku melakukan salam khusus balerina, aku langsung menyambar tasku. Mengecek ponselku, kudapati sebelas _miscall_ dan sembilan pesan yang masuk secara berurutan, dari kekasihku. Aku terlambat hampir satu jam!

"Sai maaf, Aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Terimakasih untuk latihan hari ini, besok kuharap kita bisa berlatih kembali." Selesai aku mengucapkan itu, aku langsung mengambil langkah pergi. Segera mungkin aku harus mendatangi Shikamaru di tempat yang sebelumnya ia katakan untuk menungguku. Saat ini memang warna kuning yang mendominasiku, aku mencarinya. _Yellow, meaning of looking for him!_

Benar saja, Shikamaru sudah menungguku di depan pintu ruangan OSIS. Untung saja ia tidak meninggalkanku, padahal sedari tadi itu yang membuatku khawatir. Blazer khas _Konoha International High School_ tersampir di pundak sebelah kirinya. Kulihat ia dari jauh, terus saja menatapi layar ponselnya.

"Maaf..!" aku berkata sambil merengkuh tubuhnya. Benar-benar menyesal atas penantiannya yang kuberikan. Selama ini memang aku yang selalu menunggu Shikamaru, tapi ia tidak pernah membuatku menunggu lebih dari apa yang ia janjikan.

"Maaf..!" ucapku sekali lagi, kudapati tatapan khas cuek andalannya. Semoga saja ia tidak marah. Tapi sepertinya, harapanku tidak realistis saat ini.

"Kau dari mana?"

"Aku ada di ruang seni musik, berlatih dengan Sai."kujawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur, untuk apa aku berbohong untuk hal sekecill itu. Shikamaru memasang raut muka yang tidak biasanya kulihat, ia seperti benar-benar kesal denganku, "Harusnya kau datangi saja aku ke ruang musik, lagipula kau kan seri..."

"Aku bilang, aku menunggumu di depan ruang OSIS. Bukan aku akan mendatangimu di ruang musik, Ino." Shikamaru menyela ucapanku, aku hanya terdiam. Ia seperti tidak akan memberikanku toleransi. Kupasang saja raut muka menyesal andalanku, hampir sedikt terisak sembari berucap, "Maaf..!"

Shikamaru menghela napas pelan," Jangan memasang tampang _ugly piggy_ seperti itu, Ino. Kau benar-benar jelek!" Ia berkata seperti itu, membuatku tertawa pelan. Seenaknya ia mengataiku _ugly piggy!_ Ia mengelus pucuk kepalaku, dengan senyum mengambang di bibirnya, aku sedikit yakin ia memaafkanku.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi, kau membuatku cemas!" lega rasanya, ia tidak lagi sekesal sebelumnya.

Kugembungkan kedua pipiku, sembari tersenyum saat untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengatakan _'ugly piggy'_ untuk-ku. Kurengkuh kembali lengannya. Aku dan Shikamaru akan benar-benar meninggalkan sekolah ini, apabila ia tidak mengingatkanku untuk mengganti pakaian belarinaku dengan seragam biasa. Sepertinya, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan baruku. Selalu berkeliaran mendatangi kekasihku, dengan pakaian ala balerina.

* * *

o

O

o

Hari ini semakin sibuk saja kegiatan persiapan pentas seni yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Sedangkan, para anggota klub balet semakin berlatih dengan giatnya. Maklum saja, mengingat hari audisi tinggal tidak kurang dari lima hari. Panggung untuk berbagai penampilan pun sedikit demi sedikit sudah dalam tahap renovasi.

Aula besar di tengah gedung-gedung sekolah, menjadi tempat yang amat strategis untuk melakukan pertunjukan yang akan ditampilkan. Bukan hanya klubku yang terlihat kesibukan, tentunya klub lainpun mengalami hal yang sama. Sakura tak henti-hentinya berkeliling untuk meninjau perkembangan di masing-masing stand yang tersedia. Ia sibuk dari kiri ke kanan, depan ke belakang hanya untuk memastikan semuanya sesuai dengan rencana.

Kelas-kelas yang biasa tertata rapi guna mengkondusifkan jalannya kegiatan belajar-mengajar, kini sudah disulap menjadi berbagai stand yang aku sendiri tidak hapal apa saja isinya. Mengisi waktu luang, aku memilih untuk berlatih bersama teman-teman seklubku, sebelum jam dua nanti sesuai janji aku akan berlatih dengan Sai.

Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu tentang kolaborasiku dengan Sai, aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai kejutan untuk teman-teman dan tentunya guru pengampuku. Bukan berarti aku menutup rapat kejutan itu, seseorang yang tentunya tidak perlu lagi dijelaskan secara mendetail, sudah tahu rencanaku.

"Serius, Sai Himura adalah orang yang selama ini kau cari?" Sakura tak henti-hentinya bertanya demikian, untung saja saat ini di ruang musik hanya ada kami berdua, sementara Sai masih disibukan dengan klub seni lukisnya. Aku duduk di atas meja, sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakiku.

"Begitulah." jawabku singkat.

"Aku masih tidak percaya!"

"Tidak percaya kenapa?"

"Aku merasa aneh saja." empat fonem yang diucapkan Sakura membuatku benar-benar terfocus padanya. Aku kembali teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Rasanya hampir serupa dengan apa yang dikatakan sakura tadi.

"Maksudmu?" intermezzo-ku, aku berpura-pura tidak tahu maksud Sakura.

"Begini, sebelum ia mengaku padamu bahwa ia adalah orang yang kau cari, kau sempat menabraknya kan?" aku mengangguk, memberikan respon dari pertanyaan Sakura.

"Saat itu kita juga sedang membicarakan orang yang kau cari, mana suara kita dengan volume penuh pula."

"Jadi?" aku seperti mulai tertarik dengan apa yang Sakura katakan ini.

"Bisa saja ia mengambil kesempatan, Ino."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Siapa tahu dia ada..."

"Heeii.. sayang, urusanku sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang!" suara dengan nada desibel tinggi mengintrupsi ucapan Sakura. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si rambut pirang, manusia hiperaktif, ketua klub basket, dan tentunya kekasih dari Sakura. Naruto. Sakura yang menerima panggilan itu, hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya padaku, mengartikan pamit. Sepeninggal dua pasangan itu, aku kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Kenapa semua orang terdekatku mengatakan hal yang sama? Aku jadi bingung sendiri dibuatnya.

Bip.! Bip..! Pesan dari Shikamaru. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia menunggu di tempat yang sama dengan yang kemarin, dan memintaku untuk tidak terlambat. Kubalas dengan sebuah _smiley_ tersenyum sumringah.

Tak sampai limabelas menit, sesosok yang akhir-akhir ini biasa kulihat, memasuki ruangan tempatku berada. Ia nampak sedikit terkaget saat melihat beberapa perlengkapan yang biasa ada di ruang itu hilang. Saat memasuki ruang ini tentunya ia biasa melihat ada beberapa gitar eletrik dan klasik, drum, bass, dan keybord sudah tidak ada lagi. Semuanya sudah berpindah ke ruang pementasan. Hanya menyisakan satu piano, yang mungkin esok akan berpindah tempat juga.

Sai langsung saja mendudukan dirinya pada tempat seharusnya ia sebagai pianis berada, aku pun sadar diri untuk segera mengambil posisi di tengah ruangan.

"Hmmm.. Kau sudah ingat nadanya?" aku bertanya, sembari berharap ia mengiyakan. Sai hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum, "Apa nada yang kau maksud sebelum _Canon_ itu yang seperti ini?" setelah ia berkata itu, ia mulai memainkan alunan dengan dentingan piano. Kujawab dengan gelengan, karena aku yakin bukan itu yang kudengar tahun lalu. Entah berapa alunan yang ia mainkan, dan aku tetap saja menggeleng.

Karena tidak menemukan apa yang dicari, mau tidak mau aku harus berlatih dengan nada yang kemarin juga. Nada itupun masih tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan. Sai berkata bahwa ia akan kembali mencoba mengingat musik apa yang ia mainkan sebelum _Canon_, dan tentunya untuk karya Pachelbel sendiri, ia akan berusaha mengingat aransemen-nya.

Waktu berjalan terus maju, untuk kedua kalinya aku melupakan janjiku kepada Shikamaru. Seperti yang telah lalu, aku langsung berpamitan dengan Sai, dan berlari menuju tempat dimana ia menungguku. Nampak layaknya _dejavu_, ia dalam keadaan yang sama menungguku. Masih dengan posisi yang serupa dengan yang kemarin, untuk menantiku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, bersiap untuk meminta maaf.

"Kau seperti lupa ada yang menunggumu, nona." ia berkata lebih dahulu. Aku kembali tidak dapat bersuara, "Lain kali bila kau akan datang terlambat, sebaiknya kau beritahu dulu aku. Jadi, aku tidak perlu menunggumu seperti ini." Ia menambahkan, jelas sekali raut wajahnya terlihat kesal. Aku menundukan kepalaku, menyadari bahwa ini memang kesalahanku.

"Maaf..!" hanya kata itu kembali yang mampu kuucapkan.

"Sepertinya kau lupa dengan kekasihmu, saat sudah menemukan orang yang kau cari." sindir tuhan..! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kuangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya, ia sendiri malah mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah langit.

Shikamaru, kau buat perasaanku menjadi nila. Aku sedih karenamu!

"Maaf." kataku, entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Sudahlah. Ganti kostummu!" aku berbalik, berniat meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mengikuti perintahnya. Sekarang aku tidak bisa secerewet biasanya, karena jelas ini kesalahanku. Telak.

Perasaanku sekarang terisi dengan warna keenam dari pelangi, nila. Aku benar-benar menyesal, dan sedih untukmu Shikmaru.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N: **

Huaaaaaa...! apa yang saya buat untuk chapter dua ini?! Maaf bila ceritanya ngasal dan semakin buruk saja. Pasti alurnya kecepatan dan terlalu maksa. Jujur, awalnya saya merasa tidak yakin untuk mengikuti SIVE. #mewek depan notebook.

Jadi, pernah saya niat mau ngapus fic ini. Batalnya, karena saya sangat merasa terdukung dengan adanya review dari para readers yang berbaik hati, membuat saya berpikir bahwa fic ini tidak seburuk yang saya bayangkan.#senyum sumringah lagi.

_So much thanks to:_ Minori Hikaru, Alisha Blooms, Saqee-chan, Flo Deveraux, F Ichinoyomi, Puput mochito, zeroplus, Chika, Hee-RinA, nianara, yusagie. Terimakasih untuk semua tanggepan positif yang diberikan pada saya!

Chapter depan, Shikamaru akan benar-benar marah dan membuat lebih banyak warna yang akan mewakili perasaan Ino! Jadi, saya harap para readers tetap mau mengikuti cerita abal ini dan tentunya...

_Review, pleaseeee..!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Special for SIVE 2013-_

_"ShikaIno Splash the Rainbow to Color Your Day"_

_If you love ShikaIno, please join;_

_ShikaIno FB Group: _Purple Haze

_Twitter:_ phazesanctuary

_Fansite: _www. phaze - ina. co. nr (*tanpa spasi)

_-Guardians-_

* * *

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra:Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

* * *

Saat kesal, ada warna **Merah.**

Saat tersipu, ada warna **Jingga.**

Saat aku menunggu dan mencarinya, ada warna **Kuning.**

Saat aku merindukannya, ada warna **Hijau.**

Saat aku memikirkanya, ada warna **Biru.**

Saat aku sedih karenanya, ada warna **Nila.**

Dan saat aku sadar membutuhkannya, ada warna kesukaanku. **Ungu.**

**_Rainbow Classic_**

Aku celingukan, mencari sosok kekasihku. Aku jadi seperti ini karena mendapatkan pesannya beberapa menit yang lalu, memintaku untuk menemuinya. Lagi pula ada yang ingin ku sampaikan langsung padanya, bahwa hari ini aku akan datang terlambat lagi. Dari pada ia merasa kesal seperti kemarin, lebih baik secepatnya aku katakan bahwa aku akan membuatnya menunggu lama. Kumasuki sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor, tepat ruangan OSIS, tapi aku masih juga tidak menemukan orang yang kucari. Didalam ruangan itu, ada sebuah pintu yang di depannya bertuliskan kata 'ketua OSIS', maka aku yakin di situlah Shikamaru berada.

Dreet..! Bunyi deritan pintu karena terbuka olehku. Benar saja, kudapati Shikamaru seperti sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Mungkin, laporan kimia yang seharusnya hari ini ia serahkan kepada Kakashi-sensei.

_"Honey?"_kutegur ia dengan hanya kepala yang tersimpul ke arahnya. Ia merespon dengan memberikan atensinya padaku, tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk pelan. Setelah mendapatkan tangapannya, tanpa membuang banyak waktu aku melangkah mendekatinya. Duduk di kursi yang langsung berhadapan dengannya.

"_Babe..!"_ panggilku sekali lagi, ketika ia malah kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada kertas-kertas di atas mejanya. Ia mendongkak-kan kepalanya, netra _dark onyx_-nya menatap padaku, dan bukan Shikamaru namanya bila tidak memberikan tatapan tanpa antusiasme. Kuturunkan sedikit kepalaku, dengan mata yang sengaja kusipitkan, seolah mewakili pertanyaan mengenai penyebab ia memintaku kemari.

Jujur saja, ini untuk pertama kalinya Shikamaru melakukan hal ini, biasanya ia akan memintaku mendatanginya di kantin atau laboratorium MIPA sepulang sekolah. Rasanya, mungkin ada hal sangat penting yang akan ia sampaikan. Aku masih menunggu ia mengucapkan sesuatu, yang saat ini tetap saja kulihat tangannya sibuk merapikan kertas-kertasnya, dengan tatapan tak mengarah kemana pun selain padaku. Tak lama, ia tersenyum. Manis sekali, membuatku warna jingga mendominasi. _Yups..!_ Aku tersipu.

Aku paling tidak bisa menahan rona di wajahku saat ia memberikan senyum semanis ini untuk-ku, "Ada apa?" aku tidak akan membiarkannya membuatku tersipu lebih lama, kutegur ia dan membuatnya menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" ia balik bertanya, dengan senyuman yang masih bertengger di bibirnya. Aku menggeleng pelan, menunggu untuknya kembali bersuara. Ia beranjak dari sandarannya, bertumpu pada dua lengannya yang menyilang di atas meja, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya denganku.

"Apa hari ini kau sibuk?" akhirnya, Shikamaru membuka sesi pembicaraan yang kutunggu-tunggu. Seketika aku mengangguk, " Hari ini aku akan berlatih lebih giat lagi. Kau tahukan audisi akan diselanggarakan tiga hari lagi?" entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Shikamaru memasang raut wajah yang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Ia seperti menahan kekecewaan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku, aku harus mendapatkan alasan mengapa ia berexpresi seperti ini.

"Padahal kau ingin mengajakmu untuk jalan denganku."

"Jalan?" ia mengangguk, lalu kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada tempat yang sama.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan seseorang, aku janji hari ini dengannya akan membawamu juga." Shikamaru menerangkan. Membuatku tersenyum getir, rasanya tidak rela menolak permintaan kekasih sendiri. Apalagi, bisa dihitung jari banyaknya Shikamaru yang mengajak-ku seperti ini.

"Tapi _babe_, ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditunda. Kau tahukan sebentar lagi..."

"Baiklah, tak masalah." ia menyela kalimatku, dan membuatku untuk kesekian kalinya memberikan senyuman sebagai respon awalku, "Jangan marah yaa, sayang?" ujarku pelan sembari memasang raut menyesal. Aku tak mau ia merasa kecewa atas penolakanku. Shikamaru menempatkan netranya pada objek lain, lebih tepatnya pada sebuah lemari kecil guna menaruh berbagai dokumen organisasi intra sekolah ini. Menghela napas pendek, sambil kembali menatap padaku.

_"Babe..."_ aku berujar, perwakilan dari kata permohonan yang tidak aku tahu adakah yang lebih baik dari pada itu. Ia sendiri mengangguk-kan kepalanya, membuatku kembali dapat tersenyum.

"Kau bisa kembali melanjutkan kegiatanmu." mendengarnya, aku bangkit dari tempat duduk-ku untuk mendekatinya. Berdiri di sampingnya, agak merunduk, dan akan memberikannya sebuah ciuman di bibirnya bila ia tidak berpaling.

"Pliss..."bisikku, sembari menciumi pipi kenyal miliknya. Ia menoleh ke arahku, langsung saja kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencium bibirnya.

"Kau ingin merusak citraku sebagai siswa teladan, Ino?" tanyanya begitu kulepas tautan bibirku. Aku menanggapinya hanya dengan seulas bentuk bibir yang meruncing disetiap ujungnya. Aku beranjak dari posisiku tadi, bersiap untuk meninggalkanya sendiri. Aku sudah memegang knop pintu, dan kusempatkan diriku untuk berbalik untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Apa ibumu tidak menanyakan calon menantunya ini?" aku berkata, ia malah memberikanku sebuah senyuman kecil. Bukan-nya memberikan jawaban, ia malah mengendikan kedua bahunya secara bersamaan dan memajukan bibir bawahnya. Kuterima respon cueknya itu, kuputar knop pintu yang sedari tadi kugenggam. Masih saja kusempatkan diriku untuk mengatakan _'love you, sweet!'_ Sebelum aku benar-benar menginggalkannya, yang ia balas dengan sebuah sebuah senyuman tipis andalannya.

Aku pergi kembali ke ruang seni tariku, mengganti pakaian dengan konstum selayaknya balerina dengan rok tutu berbahan_ tulle_ di pinggangku. Berlatih bersama beberapa rekanku dan mengobrol mengenai beberapa hal, dari tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan pentas seni hingga sampai melenceng kesana-sini. Bukankah memang begitu sifat anak gadis, suka membicarakan berbagai hal yang mungkin bagi banyak pemuda tidak menarik?!

Tak terasa sudah hampir mendekati jam dua siang, dan itu waktunya aku menepati janjiku untuk berlatih bersama Sai. Besar harapanku untuknya kali ini bisa mengingat aransemen yang ia mainkan setahun yang lalu. Aku berjalan, bukan ke ruang musik tapi aula tempat yang nantinya berbagai pertunjukan seperti drama, band, _modern dance_, dan tentunya _classic dance_ seperti balet untuk tampil di atas panggungnya. Lagipula, seluruh alat musik juga sudah dipindahkan ke aula ini.

Sai akhirnya datang juga, ia nampak tetap saja rapi dengan blazer sekolah terpasang di tubuhnya. Berbeda sekali dengan ketua OSIS sekolah ini, nampaknya Sai jauh lebih menghormati keberadaannya sebagai anggota dari _Konoha International High School_ dari pada Shikamaru. Seperti biasa, ia memberikan sebentuk senyum padaku, yang kubalas dengan cara yang sama.

Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung saja mendudukan dirinya di depan piano yang saat ini diletakkan di sudut ujung pentas ini. Aku sendiri, tidak perlu perintah dari orang lain memposisikan diriku di tengah pentas yang lumayan besar ini. Luar biasa, benar-benar hebat renovasi yang dilakukan para anggota OSIS terhadap ruangan ini. Jangan lupakan ketuanya yaaa, dan ingat juga siapa pacar ketua OSIS sekolah ini!

"Kau sudah ingat, Sai..?" tanyaku, berharap ia mengatakan 'iya', atau hanya memberikan anggukan pelan. Orang yang kutanya malah tersenyum, "Kalau boleh aku tanya, kapan tepatnya kau mendengarkan aku memainkan piano?" Ia membuatku mencoba memanggil seperangkat informasi yang tersimpan dalan otak-ku, terdiam sesaat sambil menunduk-kan kepala. Berpikir dan mengingat.

"Kalau tidak salah, sekitar jam tiga atau empat, yang pastinya itu sudah pulang sekolah." aku menjawab dengan penuh ambiguitas, karena saat ini aku juga tidak begitu mengingatnya. Sai belum merespon apa-apa, yang aku yakin tak lama ia pasti tersenyum.

"Oh..!" hanya itu suara yang ia keluarkan, sembari memberikan senyuman-nya padaku. Tuh kan, benar tebakanku sebelumnya bahwa tanggapan yang ia berikan pasti sebuah senyuman. Aku menundukan kepalaku, rasanya aku sudah tahu bahwa akan kecewa untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sai pasti masih lupa.

"Kau berlatih terlalu giat, Ino." Sai kembali bersuara, membuatku mengangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

"Bagaimana bila kita jalan-jalan sebentar? Lagi pula ada sesuatu yang ingin kucari, sambil kau menceritakan tentang musik yang kau dengar dulu. Siapa tahu aku akan ingat." tambahnya, aku terdiam beberapa saat, tak lama aku mengangguk saja dengan senyum tipis mengembang di bibirku.

Aku berjalan dengan menyampirkan tas selempangku di pundak, bermaksud mengganti pakaian yang kenakan dengan seragam biasa. Tentunya akan menarik banyak perhatian, bila aku pergi kemana-mana dengan menggunakan kostum ini. Aku senang dijadikan pusat perhatian, tapi tidak untuk dengan cara yang seperti ini.

Aku kembali lagi ke ruangan yang tadi, tepat di ambang pintu Sai berjalan mendekatiku, "Kita ke _mall_ saja kok." tuturnya, sebelum aku bertanya kemana arah tujuan kami. Aku hanya bisa membalas dengan anggukan pelan, detik kemudian aku melangkahkan kakiku, berjalan bersama dengan Sai.

* * *

o

O

o

_Konoha Square_, itulah tujuan kami dan saat ini di tempat itulah kamu berada. Seingatku tadi, sebelum kami berangkat Sai mengatakan untuk membuatnya teringat alunan yang kumaksud dengan cerita berbagai hal yang tentunya bisa membuatnya ingat. Bukan-nya banyak bercerita, aku malah lebih memilih untuk berdiam saja.

Tidak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba _mood_ cerewetku hilang tak tahu kemana. Kecewa, tentu saja! Seharusnya tidak kutolak ajakan kekasihku tadi. Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jalan dengan Shikamaru sambil memeluk lengan-nya atau bahkan mencuri ciuman-nya. Aaah..! Aku kembali memikirkan kekasihku.

Biru, ketika aku memikirkannya ada warna biru yang mendominasi_. Blue, meaning for when i thinking of him. _

Sai mengajak-ku berkeliling _mall_, ia tidak berbohong dengan mengatakan ingin mencari sesuatu sebagai alasanya membawaku pergi. Di tangannya sekarang, ada sebuah _plastic bag_ yang di dalamnya berisikan kuas dan cat-cat minyak.

Terus saja mengitari _mall_, tiba-tiba aku teringat mengenai keperluan dalam kulkas rumahku yang sepertinya sudah minim. Dari pada harus pergi lagi hanya untuk membeli bahan-bahan itu, sebaiknya aku beli sekarang saja.

"Sai, bisa kita ke _food market_?" ajak-ku, yang kontan dijawab Sai dengan anggukan. Kulangkahkan kaki ku memasuki sebuah ruangan khusus menyediakan berbagai macam barang, dari sembako, buah-buahan dan lain sebagainya. Membawa sebuah keranjang belanja yang kusampirkan di lenganku. Aku terus saja berjalan dengan Sai di sampingku, melewati koridor rak-rak tinggi yang berisikan berbagai macam barang sesuai kategori barangnya.

Langkahku seketika terhenti, saat netraku menangkap sosok yang amat kukenali, kekasihku. Shikamaru Nara. Ia berjalan sambil mendorong_ trolley_, dan di sampingnya ada wanita paruh baya berambut cokelat. Itu bibi Yoshino, ibu Shikamaru. Jangan katakan bahwa tadi orang yang ingin ia pertemukan denganku adalah ibunya! Aku stagnan di tempatku, Sai yang sepertinya menyadari gelagat anehku pun hanya terdiam melihatiku.

Aku semakin membatu, saat Shikamaru mengarahkan netranya tepat ke arahku. Mau bersembunyi, tidak mungkin! Napasku serasa terhenti, Shikamaru menatapku dengan mata yang benar-benar tidak dapat dikategorikan senang mendapatiku disini. Bagaimana bisa senang, bila kau bertemu dengan kekasihmu berjalan dengan orang lain setelah menolak ajakannya? Syukurlah, bibi Yoshino tidak melihatku. Ia lebih dahulu melangkah, meninggalkan koridor ini, membiarkan Shikamaru yang terus saja memberikan tatapan aneh padaku.

Ia tersenyum hambar, sangat berbeda dengan senyuman saat ia membuatku tersipu di ruang OSIS. Ia menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. Masih mempertahankan senyuman yang menurutku menyakitkan itu. Tak lama, ia membalik-kan tubuh dan mengikuti arah pergi ibunya tadi. Aku ingin menangis saat itu, mau mengejarnya tapi serasa tubuhku membeku. Kututup mulutku dengan punggung tangan kananku, berusaha menahan isak tangis sambil menggumamkan namanya, 'Shikamaru..!'

Astaga..! Ia pasti salah paham, benar-benar salah paham. Apa sudah yang harus kulakukan?!

Secepatnya kuambil ponselku, menghubunginya berulang-ulang, tapi yang kudapati ia mengacuhkan semua pangilanku. Tak kehabisan akal, aku langsung mengiriminya pesan. Mengatakan bahwa ia salah paham dan tentunya meminta maaf, tapi masih saja ia acuhkan.

"Kau kenapa, Ino?" Sai bertanya, pandanganku teralih padanya. Aku yakin ia melihat apa yang kudapati.

"Maaf Sai, aku harus pergi." kataku, pergi begitu saja dengan meningalkan barang bawaanku di lantai. Aku tak peduli, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan apapun. Saat ini prioritasku hanya untuk membuat Shikamaru mengerti. Ini salahku, ini benar-benar salahku! Harusnya aku tidak sebodoh ini. Kucari ia disetiap sudut tempat ini, tapi tetap saja tidak kutemukan. Kenapa baru sekarang aku punya kekuatan untuk berlari ke arahnya?! Menyesal, sepertinya terlambat.

'Kumohon, temui aku di sekolah! Aku menunggumu. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya. Kumohon, Shikamaru. Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau mendatangiku. Aku serius!'

Itulah pesan terakhir yang kukirim padanya, berulang-ulang , hingga tidak tahu seberapa banyak. Aku sendiri langsung pergi ke tempat dimana kukatakan akan menunggunya. Di bis, aku hanya mencoba menahan tangisku yang hampir pecah. Aku berusaha agar tidak menjadi sorotan dan dikasihani oleh orang yang tidak kukenal.

Aku berlari, menuju sekolahku. Lebih dari dua tahun bersekolah di tempat ini membuat aku yakin bahwa gerbang sekolah akan ditutup sekitar jam lima sore oleh Kotetsu, sang penjaga sekolah. Ini masih jam setengah empat, aku masih punya waktu sekitar satu jam lebih untuk menunggunya. Awan terlihat sangat mendung, mungkin dalam hitungan jam bahkan menit akan menumpahkan isinya yang berupa partikel-partikel air.

'Aku menunggu di depan ruang OSIS kumohon Shikamaru, datanglah.' Isi pesan selanjutnya yang kukirimkan padanya.

Cemas. Saat ini aku berada dalam kecemasaan. Aku menunggunya sambil mendudukan diri di depan pintu OSIS dengan detak jantung yang terasa tidak nyaman. Sakit dan ngilu di dada, napasku sesak rasanya. Kupukul-pukul dadaku agar dapat menenangkan sedikit frekuensi detakan perihnya. Ini sudah hampir sejam aku menunggunya! Saat aku mencari dan menunggunya ada warna kuning, lalu memang warna itu yang kurasakan saat ini.

Tap..tap..tap..! Kudengar langkah seseorang mendekat, saat aku mendongkak-kan wajahku, kudapati Shikamaru dengan wajah dingin menatapku. Tidak tersenyum, tidak berkata apa-apa, juga sepertinya tidak berniat mengatakan apapun. Aku sontak berdiri, kontan memeluknya. Ia sama sekali tidak membalas pelukan yang kuberikan, malah mendorong tubuhku untuk jauhinya. Ia berjalan melewatiku, membuka pintu ruang OSIS dan memasukinya terlebih dahulu. Aku tanpa perintah, langsung saja mengikuti arahnya. Kutuutp pintu ruangan itu, dan ia kulihat memasuki ruang khususnya sebagai ketua OSIS sekolah _elite_ ini.

Braaakk..! Suara ransel yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di punggungnya terlempar ke atas mejanya. Aku sendiri hanya bisa terkaget sambil menutup pintu kedua di dalam ruangan OSIS. Ia masih memunggungiku. Kutahu ia menghela napas, mencoba menstabilkan emosinya, dan aku sama sekali tidak berani untuk mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami. Detik kemudian, ia berbalik ke arahku, tersenyum hambar.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" ia berkata dengan nada yang tidak biasa, dan sukses membuat air mataku mengalir dari dasarnya. Aku terisak, sambil terus menatapnya. Beberapa jam yang lalu, di ruangan ini aku menciumnya, sekarang di tempat yang sama aku menangisinya.

"Kau salah paham..!" hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

"Salah paham? Astaga..!" ujarnya sambil mengalihkan netranya pada objek lain, lalu kembali menatapku.

"Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya, Ino. Semenjak kau mengenal Sai, kau jadi melupakanku." ia berkata sambil memasukan kedua tangan-nya dimasing-masing saku celananya, " Untuk yang pertama dan kedua, aku masih bisa menganggap itu wajar. Tapi untuk kali ini, akan sangat idiot bila aku memakluminya."

Semakin deras saja tangisanku, tapi tubuhku sama sekali tidak dapat kugerak-kan untuk mendekatinya. Ia kesal, oh bukan hanya kesal, tapi ia benar-benar marah!

"Maaf..!"kataku seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Maaf? Sekarang begini, bagaimana bila seandainya kau dalam posisiku? Kau bertemu denganku bersama gadis lain setelah aku menolak ajakanmu, apa kau masih mau memaafkanku?" sakitnya mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan, tapi disatu sisi apa yang ia katakan itu benar, bahwa aku tidak akan mudah memaafkannya bila ia saat ini dalam posisiku. Aku tertunduk, ditemani bulir-bulir air mataku yang berjatuhan, lalu kembali menatapnya.

Ia memberikan senyum tanpa rasa, menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku rasa, kau sudah menemukan orang yang sebenarnya kau mau, Ino." ia berujar seperti itu, semakin sukses menambah rasa sakit yang terkoleksi di dadaku. Aku spontan menggelengkan kepalaku, terus saja aku menangis tanpa mampu mengatakan apapun.

Aku semakin kalang kabut saat kulihatinya mengambil tasnya yang tadi menjadi korban amukan-nya, "Terserah, mau bagaimana dengan hubungan kita ini." Shikamaru menambahkan sembari menyampirkan ransel di punggung tegapnya.

"Kau salah paham..!" kataku, sambil melangkah mendekatinya. Hampis saja kurengkuh ia bila tidak ia hentikan dengan satu jari mengacung kepadaku. Tanda memintaku mengurungkan niat untuk memeluknya.

"Sssttt..! Cukup sampai disini." ia berdesis lalu berujar dengan diikuti keempat jari sisanya yang tadi tergenggam mengacung ke atas. Benar-benar memintaku untuk tidak mendekatinya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataanya terakhirnya tadi.

"Lebih baik, kita pikirkan lagi baik-baik tentang hubungan kita." demi mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan tadi, airmataku semakin laju mengalir. Aku tahu ia merasa tersakiti oleh kelakuanku, tapi tidak bisakah ia memberikan toleransi padaku? Aku tidak seperti apa yang ia tuduhkan, ia benar-benar salah paham.

Ia beranjak dari tempatnya semula di hadapanku, berjalan mendekati pintu dan tentu akan sukses memutar knop-nya bila tidak kuhentikan dengan pelukanku dari belakang tubuhnya.

Saaaaa...! Terdengar hujan di luar sana, deras. Amat sangat deras! Seolah membantu tangisanku.

Shikamaru terdiam dalam pelukanku, dari belakangnya kurasakan detak jantungnya sama berdetak cepat layaknya milik-ku. Airmataku membasahi bajunya, dan kuharap ia bisa mengerti betapa sakitnya aku kali ini. Shikamaru menghela napas pelan, ia membalik-kan tubuhnya padaku. Membalas rengkuhan yang kuberikan padanya. Semakin erat saja pelukanku terhadap tubuhnya, ia bergerak pelan untuk melepaskan pelukanku. Mencium keningku, "Maaf, tapi sepertinya hubungan ini sebaiknya kita pikir-pikir lagi."

Aku spontan menggeleng, " Apalagi yang harus dipikirkan? Apa kau tidak menyayangiku?"

"Aku tidak hanya menyayangimu, tapi aku mencintaimu." suara Shikamaru kini kembali pada tataran yang biasanya kukenal.

"Akan tetapi, aku tidak tahu pasti perasaanmu. Maka, sebaiknya kau pikir-pikir lagi siapa yang kau cinta."

Kenapa masih menyarankan untuk berpikir, aku tahu diriku dan aku sangat mengenali jalan pikiranku. Aku sangat yakin, yang ada hanya Shikamaru. Seandainya aku seorang ninja dengan kemampuan _switching body and mine_, tentu akan kupinjamkan ia tubuh serta otak-ku, agar ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya.

Ia meletak-kan kedua tangannya dimasing-masing pipiku, sedikit bergerak untuk menautkan keningku dengannya, mencium singkat bibirku.

"Kalau kau sudah menemukan jawabannya, kau tahu harus menemukanku dimana." itu kata-kata terakhirnya, sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkanku di ruang OSIS. Hujan di luar sana, aku mengkhawatirkan Shikamaru. Kukejar ia sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, tapi sayangnya aku tidak menemukan sosoknya lagi, mungkin ia menerobos hujan.

"Ino-chan?" tegur penjaga sekolah, Kotetsu. Ini sudah jam lima, saatnya ia untuk mengunci gerbang sekolah. Aku terdiam, tidak menjawab apa-apa. Kurasakan tetes hujan tidak lagi mengenai tubuhku, Kotetsu memayungiku dari belakang. Aku berdiri, "Kotetsu-san, tolong kuncikan ruang OSIS dan esok berikan pada anggota OSIS yang lain." itu kalimat terakhirku sebelum berkata terimakasih, dan berjalan meninggalkan orang yang tadi berbaik hati untuk-ku.

Sekarang hujan deras, tapi badainya ada dalam hatiku. Perih, sakit, dan sesak rasanya.

Air hujan menutupi airmataku yang mengalir deras dari dasarnya, kugumamkan berulang-ulang nama yang sama. Shikamaru.

* * *

o

O

o

Sudah dua hari aku tidak pergi ke sekolah, aku sedari kemarin hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Masih saja terngiang kata-kata Shikamaru, yang memintaku untuk memikirkan hubungan ini. Kenapa ia tidak mengerti juga, aku tidak bisa memikirkan opsi perasaan selain padanya. Aku terus saja menangisinya, aku benar-benar merasa patah hati.

Tok..!Tok..! Suara pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang, "Inooo..!" suara kakak semata wayangku terdengar dari balik pintu. Aku tidak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa, terus saja membaringkan tubuh di atas kasurku.

"Buka pintunya! Aku, ibu dan ayah mengkhawatirkanmu. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Aku berjanji akan membantumu." bujuk Deidara-nii. Aku tak peduli, sama sekali tidak akan memperdulikan apapun. Satu hal lagi yang kutahu, bahwa tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa membantuku, tidak ada yang bisa membuat Shikamaru-ku kembali padaku. Mulai dari dua hari yang lalu juga aku berusaha menghubunginya, namun tentu aku tidak akan seperti ini bila ia memberikan respon yang baik. Jangankan sebuah respon yang tidak sesuai harapanku, memberikan tanggapan saja tidak. Kudengar langkah Deidara-nii menjauh dari pintu kamarku.

Biru. Aku selalu saja memikirkan Shikamaru, tidak sedikit pun aku mampu mengalihkan pikiranku padanya.

Hijau. Aku saat ini benar-benar merindukan kekasihku, ingin memeluk tubuhnya dan membuatnya yakin aku hanya punya perasaan untuknya.

Nila. Moment ini tidak ada yang mampu memungkiri, bahwa aku sedih karenanya.

Airmataku mewakili segalanya, dengan ketiga warna yang bercampur aduk mendominasi dan mewakili perasaanku.

Bip..bip..! Bunyi ponselku, yang segera kuraih untuk memerikasa pesan dari siapa yang baru masuk. Sakura, dari kemarin ia menanyakanku. Ia bahkan memaksa untuk mengunjungi rumahku, yang kukatakan bahwa aku sedang sakit dan tidak ingin diganggu siapa pun. Kali ini pesan yang ia sampaikan berbeda dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dalam pesannya ia mengingatkanku bahwa esok adalah hari audisi, dan Sai saat ini menungguku di aula untuk berlatih denganku. Aku akhirnya bangkit dari pembaringanku, teringat salah satu hal yang aku anggap penting. Segera mungkin kuseka air mataku, bergegas ke kamar mandi lalu mempersiapkan diri untuk ke sekolah serta membawa peralatan yang kubutuhkan. Ini tidak dalam jam belajar dan mengajar, keterlambatan bagaimana pun tetap akan dapat diberikan toleransi.

Aku keluar dari kamarku, dan mencari-cari kakak semata wayangku untuk memintanya mengantarkanku ke sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah, aku langsung saja menuju ke aula, tempat dimana Sakura mengatakan Sai menungguku. Kuharap, hari ini aku tidak semakin kecewa karena ia masih saja tidak mengingat aransemen-nya. Sekolah sudah sepi. Maklum saja, ini sudah hampir jam setengah tiga sore.

Benar saja, kutemukan Sai tepat di depan pianonya, "Maaf..!" Itulah kata yang pertama kali keluar dari mulutku. Ia tersenyum seperti biasanya dan mengeleng.

"Tidak Ino, aku lah yang harus minta maaf." Sai berkata seperti itu, membuatku jadi bingung sendiri. Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, membuatku membatu dan agak terkejut mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Aku sesekali menggeleng tidak percaya, dan itu seketika membuatku kembali teringat pada Shikamaru. Aku tersenyum kecut, "Tak apa Sai, sungguh tidak apa-apa." itu kata-kataku, sebelum aku bergegas pergi meninggalkannya. Bermaksud mencari Shikamaru.

Aku berkeliling sekolah untuk menemukan kekasihku, semua orang yang kutemui selalu mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama mengenai keberadaan ketua OSIS.

"Naruto..!" aku berteriak, orang yang kupanggil pun menoleh ke arahku. Ia pun bergegas berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ino..!" tegur kekasih dari sahabat merah mudaku, "Kau kemana saja?"

"Apa kau tahu dimana Shikamaru?" tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan padaku, aku malah memberikan pertanyaan lain pada pemuda di hadapanku saat ini. Ia mengangguk, " Dia ada di ruang UKS, tadi ia demam dam aku mengantarnya kesana." jawab Naruto, dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun aku langsung berlari ke arah ruang unit kesehatan sekolah.

Shikamaru sakit pasti karena saat itu ia pulang dengan hujan-hujanan, ditambah lagi ia sebagai ketua OSIS yang sibuk menyiapkan pentas seni ini. Kekasih macam apa aku ini? Sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kekasihku? Bahkan, aku mengetahui keadaan Shikamaru dari orang lain. Miris!

Aku sekarang tepat di hadapan pintu ruang UKS, kubuka pintu secara perlahan, memasuki ruangan itu, dan tidak kudapati Shizune-sensei yang biasa yang berada di ruangan ini sebagai guru kesehatan. Kucari setiap bilik tempat tidur yang terpisah oleh tirai berwarna putih, dan tepat di ujung aku menemukan Shikamaru. Ia terbaring dan tertidur dengan damainya sambil membelakangiku, kuelus pelan rambutnya yang terikat menyerupai buah nanas.

Kucoba membalikan tubuhnya ke arahku, kutarik lenganya hingga merentang bebas. Aku naik ke atas ranjang, membaringkan diriku di sebelah Shikamaru, dengan kepalaku tertumpu pada lengannya. Kusibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan ikut menenggelamkan badanku. Satu lengan Shikamaru yang bebas kutarik agar merengkuh perutku.

Mataku menatap dinding bercat putih tulang di hadapanku, kuhela napas pelan, memejamkan kedua mataku, mencoba tertidur dalam pelukan Shikamaru.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N:**

Adududuududcch..! apa ini yang saya buat untuk chapter tiga?! Semoga tidak seburuk yang saya pikirkan. Saya mohon maaf, bila hasilnya tidak memuaskan. #Alleth mewek di pojokan kamar.

Maaf atas keterlambatan update fic ini, saya kehilangan kacamata beberapa hari dan membuat saya kelimpungan sendiri. inilah saya yang sebenarnya, ceroboh akut dan pelupa parah.#sumpah, gapenting sama sekali.

Tidak lupa saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah memberikan review buat chap dua Rainbow Classic: **Hee-RinA, Alisha Blooms, nitanitFA, Sachiko Akane, Saqee-chan, Zi Kriany, Chika, Yola-Shikaino, nianara, Minori Hikaru, NaMIKAze Nara, Flo Deveraux, yusagie. **Terimakasih juga untuk yang bersedia nge-fave dan nge-follow fic ini. Love you, all..!

Untuk scene terakhir, saya mendapatkan inspirasi dari video klip-nya Cristina Perri yang berjudul _Arms _dan hampir sama endingnya dengan milik Paramore yang berjudul _The Only Exception. _Pada kedua klip itu, gadisnya pergi kesana-kemari lalu kembali pulang sambil berbaring dan memejamkan mata di samping kekasihnya. Oocchh.._so sweet..!_

Bagaimana chap tiga ini, apa marahnya shikamaru dan hurt-nya ino benar-benar kena?! Saya benar-benar kesulitan mencari inspirasi untuk scene itu. Mati akal!

Oke, chapter depan adalah eksekusi. Ga tahu bagaimana otak author satu ini merealisasikan agar ending-nya benar-benar valentine nan _so sweet_. Tentunya saya berharap semua readers tetap mau membaca dan mengikuti fict saya ini serta...

_Review, pleaseeee..!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Special for SIVE 2013-_

_"ShikaIno Splash the Rainbow to Color Your Day"_

_If you love ShikaIno, please join;_

_ShikaIno FB Group: _Purple Haze

_Twitter:_ phazesanctuary

_Fansite: _www. phaze - ina. co. nr (*tanpa spasi)

_-Guardians-_

* * *

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra:Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

**_Rainbow Classic_**

Aku sedikit mengerang, saat kurasakan intensitas cahaya ruangan menggangguku. Kubuka secara perlahan kedua netraku secara bersamaan, mengerjap beberapa kali hingga benar-benar terbuka secara sempurna penglihatanku. Aku sedikit bangkit dari pembaringanku, menyandarkan tubuhku pada bantal yang sedari tadi kubaringi, mengamati sekeliling yang kudapati adalah kamarku sendiri.

Bingung, tentunya aku merasa bingung dengan keadaan ini. Seingatku, tadi aku berada di ruang unit kesehatan sekolah dan tertidur di samping Shikamaru. Tidak ada informasi yang tersimpan dalam otak-ku mengenai hal ini. Kuperbaiki posisi duduk-ku agar lebih nyaman, masih mencoba mengingat-ingat apa terlah terjadi.

Aku jadi bertanya sendiri, apakah tadi hanya mimpi? Apakah tadi sebenarnya aku tidak pernah beranjak dari tidurku di kamar ini? Apa mungkin hanya ilusiku saja, bahwa aku tertidur dalam pelukan Shikamaru?

Aku tak henti-hentinya mempertanyakan hal-hal yang masih sangat ambigu bagiku, kubuka ikatan rambutku yang memang sudah tidak berbentuk rapi lagi. Kupandangi diriku sendiri, dan bila yang tadi adalah mimpi lalu kenapa seragam sekolah melekat di tubuhku? Deidara-nii atau pun orang tuaku tidak mungkin memakaikanya padaku. Memangnya tidak ada kerjaan yang lebih penting, apa?

Kreet..!Bunyi deritan pintuku terbuka, detik kemudian disusul dengan kepala kakak semata wayangku tersimbul dari luar. Tersenyum, bahkan sudah bisa dimasukan dalam kategori nyengir kuda. Tanpa meminta ijin, ia lantas memasuki ruang pribadiku, mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Menyentuh keningku, "Kukira kau demam." ujarnya membuka percakapan.

Aku menggeleng, sebagai tanggapan awalku. Belum berniat untuk bersuara, karna keadaanku masih trans, antara sadar dan tidak. Setelah aku benar-benar yakin, aku tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" itulah kalimat yang pertama kali mampu kuucapkan.

"Tadi, ada anak lelaki yang mengantarmu pulang. Katanya kau tertidur di ruang UKS." aku terdiam beberapa saat, kembali menggunakan otak-ku untuk berpikir sekiranya siapa yang sudah berbaik hati mengantarku dalam keadaan tertidur.

"Siapa?" menyerah, aku tidak mendapatkan jawabannya dengan menggunakan memoriku.

"Namanya Shikamaru, ia mengaku pacarmu." mendengar apa yang dikatakan Dei-nii, seketika membuatku membulatkan kedua mataku dan tidak mampu memasang expresi apapun kecuali ketidakpercayaan. Bagaimana Shikamaru yang sakit itu bisa mengantarkanku pulang?

"Benar ia pacarmu?" tanya Dei-nii, sepertinya meminta kejelasan langsung dariku, yang langsung saja kujawab dengan anggukan kepala pelan.

"_Not bad,_ lumayan."

"Enak saja! Apa maksud kakak dengan lumayan, dia itu sudah di atas rata-rata." tidak terima mendengar penilaian kakak-ku, aku langsung saja mengatakan kalimat itu. Dei-nii sendiri hanya membalasku dengan sebuah bentuk bibir yang meruncing dari ujung ke ujung. Tersenyum.

"Ayah dan ibu, kemana?" tanyaku, merasa aneh karena tidak adanya kehadiran orang tuaku.

"Kau tadi masih tertidur, dan mereka pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan yang mau habis."

"Ada makanan, tidak? Aku lapar." ujarku sambil mengelus-elus perut rataku, kutambah lagi dengan raut muka seperti memelas. Menambah gelagat seperti orang yang sudah tiga hari tidak makan. Kakak-ku mengerti, ia mengangguk beberapa kali dan keluar dari kamarku. Sekitar lima menit, ia kembali dengan membawa makanan di atas nampan, memberikannya padaku yang sedari tadi hanya duduk manis.

Dei-nii, kau memang kakak paling _so sweet_ sepanjang masa!

Ia kembali duduk di dekatku, melihatiku yang kelaparan ini dengan lahapnya memakan apa yang tersaji di atas piring. Ia mengelus pelan rambutku, "Itu ada pesan masuk di ponselmu." ujarku dengan mulut terisi penuh dengan makanan, saat kulihat lampu LED berwarna merah-biru berkerlap-kerlip dari ponsel Dei-nii.

"Ino, aku ada janji keluar sebenatar dengan temanku. Sebelum jam sembilan, aku pasti sudah ada di rumah. Kau tak apakan?" aku spontan mengagukkan kepalaku dengan yakin, Dei-nii tersenyum lagi, lantas berbalik untuk melangkah. Selangkah, dua langkah, di langkah yang ketiga ia kembali mengarahkan tubuhnya padaku. Berjalan untuk semakin mendekat ke arahku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya pacarmu mengambil kesempatan saat kau tertidur, Ino." ucapannya membuatku tak pelak mengeryitkan kening, seketika frekuensi kunyahanku terhenti. Ia berhasil membuatku terfokus pada penuturannya. Kutelan makananku sebelum berkata, "Maksud kakak?"

"Coba kulihat, apa itu merah-merah di lehermu?" katanya sembari mendekatkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh kerah bajuku. Aku terkejut, secepatnya kutaruh piring di sudut lain tempat tidurku . Beranjak berdiri dan berjalan untuk mendekati cermin yang berada di meja riasku. Sibuk menyusuri setiap lekukan leher dan pundak, yang sangking tidak percaya, kulepas baju seragamku. Membuat hanya selembar bra berwarna hitam yang melekat di bagian atas tubuhku.

Sial..! Aku tertipu, tidak ada tanda _kissmark_ di leher maupun di sela tubuhku yang lain. Langsung saja kuberikan tatapan kesal andalanku pada Dei-nii. Ia sendiri hanya tertawa pelan, mengangkat kedua tanganya seperti penjahat yang tertangkap polisi. Membalikan tubuhnya, dan kali ini benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Jika kau bukan kakak-ku, sudah kubunuh kau!" teriak-ku senyaring yang kumampu, dan ditanggapi oleh Dei-nii dengan suara tawa khasnya dari luar. Aku terdiam, tak lama tersenyum. Hampir dua hari ini aku tidak seperti ini, dari dua hari yang lalu aku masih sangat memperhatikan sakit hatiku. Aku kembali berjalan ke arah kasurku, mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang. Nafsu makanku seketika hilang saat mengingat apa yang di katakan oleh Sai tadi siang.

Ia mengaku, memang saat itu dia pernah memainkan piano, tapi tidak pada jam tiga atau empat seperti penuturanku padanya kemarin. Ia bahkan mengakui bahwa kesempatan ini ia gunakan untuk mendekatiku, dan meminta maaf atas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yaa..! Hari itu, hari dimana ia mendapatkan bukti sendiri, bahwa ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkanku. Ditambah lagi informasi yang ia dapat dari Sakura sebelum ia meminta sahabat merah mudaku itu untuk menghubungiku, dan mengatakan ia menunggu di ruang aula pementasan.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Sai, ia tidak semerta-merta main mengaku begitu saja. Sebelumnya ia memiliki keyakinan, bahwa dia lah yang selama ini kucari, namun ternyata bukan. Saat itu ia mengatakan maaf berulang-ulang, karenanya hubunganku dan ketua OSIS sekolah menjadi berantakan. Ketika itu kujawab tidak apa, itu juga bukan salahnya, dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya untuk menemui kekasihku.

Kekasihku. Kata itu kembali mengingatkanku pada Shikamaru. Bergegas, aku langsung mencari ke sekeliling kamar untuk menemukan tasku yang saat itu rupanya tergeletak manis di meja belajarku. Kuambil ponsel dari dalam tasku, dan dari objek kecil itu kudapati beberapa pesan. Sakura sebagai subjek pengirim terbaru menanyakan keberadaanku, pesannya berulang-ulang dengan isi yang monoton. Kubalas dengan keberadanku sekarang, aku di rumah.

Taklama kudapati pesan dari Shikamaru, isi pesan kekasihku itu bukan menanyakan keadaanku. Ia malah mengatakan jangan lagi tidur di sampingnya seperti tadi, karena bila ada yang mendapatinya, maka habislah titel siswa teladannya. Aku tersenyum, sambil menekan tombol_ call_. Menunggu nada sambung masuk beberapa detik lalu...

"Ya, _ugly piggy_?" ia menjawab telponku, dan kata itu yang pertama kali ia sebutkan. Iiih, warna merah. Aku kesal!

"Hmm... Tidak ada yang lebih mesra apa?" ujarku berpura-pura merajuk parah.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukan suaramu..!"

Warna hijau, saat aku merindukannya ada warna itu, dan tentunya warna alam tersebut yang mengitari perasaanku.

"Oh ya, lalu selama dua hari kau kemana saja?" senangnya! Jadi selama dua hari ini, meski mengacuhkanku, ia tetap saja mencariku.

"Aku patah hati karenamu." jawabku sembari memeluk guling, beranggapan benda itu adalah nanas kesayanganku.

"Hahaaaa..!"respon-nya di seberang sana, membuatku jadi tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf ya, padahal kau yang sakit tapi malah kau yang mengangkat, dan mengantarku pulang."

"Tidak juga."

"Haah?" aku bingung begitu mendapatinya berucap demikian.

"Kakakmu datang menjemputmu, beruntung ia bertemu dengan Naruto, dan mendapati kita di ruang UKS."

Iiih...malunya..! Pantas saja Dei-nii bisa mengerjaiku dengan leluconnya tadi. Aduh, malunya tidak terkira.

"Jadi?"

"Aku menolongnya membawamu, lalu ia mengantarkanku pulang." aku menganguk-angguk mendengar jawaban kekasihku, dengan tampang yang cengo pastinya.

"Kalau begitu, kau istirahatlah! Besok kau kan ikut audisi, kan?" tambah Shikamaru, ia memberikan saran yang sepertinya memang harus kulakukan. Aku menganguk, sebuah respon yang tentu tidak bisa dilihat olehnya.

_"Nice dream yaa, babe..!"_

"Ino..." Shikamaru memanggil namaku, membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk menekan tombol _end call_ dari ponselku. Menunggunya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tergantung, "Maaf..." satu petikan kata itu ia ucapkan, sukses menjadikanku diam seribu bahasa. Jinga, jingga dan jingga..! Ia mampu memberikan semburat sipu di kedua pipiku.

_"Love you, honey..!"_ tidak tahu harus membalas apa, kata manis itu yang bisa kuberitakan padanya.

"Hm..." tiga detik setelah mendapati gumaman dari Shikamaru, aku memutuskan saluran telekomunikasi. Aku terdiam sendiri, tetap saja tersenyum seperti orang yang sakit jiwa. Kuamati sekelilingku, menghela napas pendek, dan memilih beranjak untuk mandi.

* * *

o

O

o

Akhirnya hari audisi yang lama kutunggu datang juga, aku berusaha untuk tetap tampil dengan dentingan piano dari Sai. Yaa.. Sebelumnya, aku sempat bertemu dengannya dan meminta pada Sai agar mau tetap berkolaborasi denganku, dan untungnya ia merealisasikan pintaku. Aku jadi gugup sendiri, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Keadaan yang sama seperti lebih dari satu tahun lalu kembali mendatangiku, saat aku merasa tidak memiliki keyakinan.

Kuhela napas panjang berkali-kali, mencoba menangkan diriku sendiri dan memberikan kepercayaan bahwa aku pasti bisa. Aku dan rekanku yang belum tampil bersama di belakang panggung pentas aula yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk acara pentas seni dua hari lagi. Kucoba melihat keadaan di luar, dan kagetnya aku begitu mendapati banyak _audiens_ yang tentu berminat dengan pertunjukan ini.

Menjadikanku semakin gugup. Bayangkan saja, telapak tanganku tak henti-hentinya berkeringat. Aku benar-benar dalam ketegangan tingkat tinggi. Aku mau pergi, tapi aku lebih tidak bisa melangkah untuk menjauh. Rasanya tidak tega merusak semua apa yang kulakukan hingga sejauh ini. Aku juga sempat melihat Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto dan Dei-nii duduk di bangku penonton. Membuat aku semakin tidak punya alasan untuk menyerah.

Kudengar satu tepuk tangan meriah, tanpa satu rekan dari klubku baru saja menuntaskan penampilannya. Kutarik napas mendalam, dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Aku yakin inilah saatku. Aku melangkah keluar dengan penampilan layaknya balerina profesional. Rambutku yang biasa terikat pony tail, sekarang sudah menjadi cepol _bun_. Ditambah lagi dengan leotard hitam, skirt biru tua, stocking hitam dan tentunya sepasang sepatu balet.

Sai sendiri kulihat, sudah bersiap di depan piano. Aku berjalan dan menghentikan langkahku tepat di tengah panggung, dan kudapati beberapa orang yang kukenal bertepuk tangan meriah bahkan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Kutanggapi saja dengan seulas senyum di balik kegugupanku. Sai memberikan anggukan padaku, tanda memberi kode bahwa ia akan segera mendentingkan pianonya.

Ting..! Ting.! Ting..! Ia benar-benar memulai dentingannya. Aku sendiri bukan-nya menari sebagus yang kubisa, aku malah sibuk memindahkan pandanganku dari arah Sai ke arah orang-orang di depanku. Berulang-ulang, sedangkan alunan terus mengalun dengan lembut.

Tidak bisa! Rasanya tubuhku menolak untuk kugerak-kan, membuatku stagnan di tempat tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Aku tertunduk, aku merasa ada sebuah penolakan besar untuk diriku sendiri, mengatakan bahwa ini bukan alunan yang kuharapkan. Tidak konsisten, padahal aku sendiri yang meminta dan membiarkan Sai memaikan alunan tersebut. Kudapati semua tatapan heran terarah padaku.

Bukan-nya menari, aku malah memundurkan langkahku, berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan panggung. Kudengar beberapa orang memanggilku, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun. Aku berlari, meninggalkan aula dan bersembunyi di gedung tempat penyimpanan peralatan olahraga. Mendudukan diri di samping rak-rak tinggi tempat penyimpanan bola, sambil terus saja menundukan kepala dan memeluk erat kedua lututku. Sama seperti seorang anak kecil yang tersesat!

"Ino..!"Tegur seseorang. Saat kuangkat wajahku dan menghadap ke asal suara, kudapati Shikamaru. Aku meninggalkan ponselku dalam tas di belakang panggung, dan ia mampu menemukanku disini tanpa pemberitahuanku sebelumnya. Aku beranjak dari posisi awalku, langsung saja kurengkuh ia. Menangis lagi di pelukannya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba aku menemukan diriku sudah dalam keadaan mengenaskan dan berlari ke ruangan ini. Rasanya kendali tubuhku di luar perintah saraf motorik, membuatku seperti melakukan sebuah tindakan tanpa keinginan sebelumnya. Aku sudah kalah, telak. Itulah yang menjadikan alasan kuatku untuk menangis, saat aku menyadari sudah mengecewakan orang yang membantuku.

"Tenanglah...!" ujar Shikamaru, sembari membalas pelukan yang kuberikan padanya. Aku terus saja terisak sedih, beberapa detik kemudian aku mulai mencoba menstabilkan emosiku. Mencoba menghentikan tangisku, walau tubuhku masih nampak jelas bergetar.

Shikamaru lantas membawaku untuk mendudukan diri di tempatku semula. Ia seperti siap mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku. Tepat adanya bila ia warna unguku, ia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Aku belum mampu mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, dan Shikamaru sabar menunggu.

"Maaf, Shikamaru." akhirnya, kutemukan juga suaraku berkata demikian. Shikamaru yang sebelumnya tertunduk, kini memberikan atensinya padaku.

"Untuk?"

"Karena aku malah merusak semuanya." jawabku, sambil melihat ke arah jam tangan di pergelangan kiriku. Sudah hampir satu jam, lama juga aku dan ia berada dalam situasi stagnan seperti ini. Aku adalah peserta nomor tiga sebelum terakhir, dan itu membuatku yakin bahwa audisi sudah selesai saat ini. Aku tertunduk lesu, sia-sia sudah latihan ekstra-ku beberapa hari ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba saja, seperti aku kehilangan keyakinan untuk menari. Aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa aku malah memilih untuk lari." tambahku, Shikamaru menggeser duduknya agar lebih mendekatiku. Tangan sebelah kanannya terangkat untuk merengkuhku dari samping, mengelus-elus lenganku dengan lembut. Aku secara otomatis langsung menyandarkan kepalaku pada pundak bidangnya.

"Rasanya, sama seperti keadaanku satu tahun yang lalu."

"Hmm..?" gumam Shikamaru, tertangkap jelas di indera pendengaranku sebagai sebuah respon berbalik tanya.

"Iya, saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu di sekolah ini. Hari itu sebenarnya aku benar-benar patah hati pada diriku sendiri." aku bercerita, kembali mengingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Shikamaru, yang ketika itu masih sangat jelas ingatan tentang merasa tidak yakinnya aku pada diriku sendiri. Sampai sebuah dentingan misterius membantu mengembalikan diriku yang hilang.

"Aku sendirian di ruang seni tari, lalu aku mendengar sebuah dentingan piano dari ruang musik. Seingatku, ada dua gubahan yang dimainkan, tapi aku hanya mengenal _Canon."_ aku berkata, sembari menengok ke arah Shikamaru yang nampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Aku beranjak, agar duduk berhadapan dengan kekasihku, "Aku tidak tahu nada apa yang dimainkannya di awal sebelum _Canon,_ sepertinya familiar, hanya saja sudah kucoba mencari tidak dapat-dapat juga."

Shikamaru kulihat tersenyum, ia mengguk pelan, seolah baru saja memahami sesuatu dengan otak jeniusnya, "Bila kau menemukan orang yang memainkan piano itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ia bertanya seperti itu, membuat beberapa detik berlalu dengan aku yang belum memberikan jawaban.

"Kurasa, aku akan bisa menari sebaik saat pertama kali aku mendengarnya." mendengar jawabanku, seketika Shikamaru berdiri dari posisi duduknya, ia seperti bersiap ingin beranjak pergi.

"Kau diamlah disini, tunggu aku kembali. Ingat, jangan pergi kemanapun sampai aku kembali!" itu ucapan terakhirnya, sebelum ia berlari meninggalkanku seorang diri di ruangan ini. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang dikatakan olehnya, menunggu hingga ia datang kembali. Ini sudah hampir setengah tiga, kemungkinan besar seisi sekolah telah sepi. Aku tidak tahu Shikamaru kemana dan mencari siapa, yang kutahu bahwa saat ini aku harus tetap pada tempat yang sama menantinya.

Tap..tap..tap..! Suara langkah mendekatiku, dan saat aku mengarahkan pandangan pada asal suara, benar saja kutemukan Shikamaru. Ia tersenyum padaku sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Kuraih uluran tangan itu, mendirikan tubuhku dengan bantuan tarikan pelan oleh Shikamaru. Ia tetap saja mempertahakan sebuah ulasan senyum tipis, "Kau siap?" tiba-tiba ia bertanya seperti itu. Aku jadi bingung sendiri dibuatnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Shikamaru menarik tanganku. Membawaku keluar dari ruangan yang menjadi tempat persembunyianku, dan langkahnya mengarah pada aula pementasan. Tepat, sekolah sudah sangat sepi, nampaknya memang tidak ada siapapun lagi selain aku dan Shikamaru.

Ia membawaku kembali ke atas pentas yang tadi kutinggalkan dengan tidak sopan. Ia meninggalkanku tepat di tengah panggung, kulihat Shikamaru malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju piano di sudut lain panggung ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, ia tersenyum sembari menganggukan kepalanya padaku. Hingga...

Ting..! Ting..! Ting..! Kudengar alunan yang sepertinya sangat kukenali, begitu familiar di telingaku. Nada ini juga serupa dengan alunan satu tahun lebih yang lalu. Kuangat lengan bagian kiriku, untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Ting..! Satu dentingan berubah, tepat saat durasi menunjukan satu menit empatpuluh detik._ Canon In D Major _kini yang mengalun pelan. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, seketika aku mengerakan tubuhku untuk mengikuti irama yang diberikan Shikamaru. Pertama-tama, aku memulai tarian dengan berjinjit seimbang pada satu kaki dan tangan terangkat pada keseimbangan yang dikenal dengan nama _Arabesque On Pointe._

Kutambah pula gerakan dasar lainya seperti _Plie, A La Saconde, Rise, Fouttes En Tournant,_ dan tentunya _Piroutte. Triple Piroutte._

Aku juga melakukan _Adase_, yaitu suatu gerakan dasar balet yang lebih mengutamakan keseimbangan dalam gerakan yang dilakukan dengan lambat dan lembut. Aku juga menambahkan sebuah _Audebra_, mengangkat satu kaki ke belakang. Kuambil ancang-ancang, mengarahkan kaki kananku ke depan, memutarnya sekitar sembilan puluh derajat, lalu melompat untuk melakukan sebuah gerakan yang disebut _Grand Jet._

Aku berhasil melakukan sebuah lompatan dengan posisi kedua kaku lurus sejajar lantai yang sempurna. Tidak hanya itu yang bisa kusadari, satu fakta paling penting telah kumengerti, bahwa Shikamaru adalah warna cokelat yang selama ini kucari. Terus saja aku menarikan tubuhku untuk mengikuti irama, dengan beberapa gerakan yang telah kulakukan sebelumnya.

Ting..! Satu dentingan terakhirnya, aku langsung memberikan salam ala balerina. _Curtsy_, tapi di hadapanku tidak ada siapapun lagi.

Prok..prook..prook..! Sebuah tepuk tangan kuterima dari arah belakang panggung. Bersamaan dengan itu, kulihat Kurenai-sensei berjalan mendekatiku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa sedari tadi ia berada disitu, terang saja karena aku datang dari arah luar.

"Sensei..!"hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan saat ia tepat di hadapanku.

"Ini masih hari audisi, jadi kau tidak terlambat Ino." ia berkata, dengan tersenyum manis sembari menyentuh pundak-ku.

"Selamat yaa, kau berhasil mewakili klub kita bersama Hinata untuk tampil lusa." tidak tahu bagaimana senangnya aku kali ini,langsung saja kupeluk wanita di depanku ini. Aku benar-benar merasa terlalu senang, "Terimakasih, sensei. Terimakasih!" ucapku berulang-ulang, sambil melepaskan rengkuhanku.

Kurenai-sensei kembali memberikan senyumannya padaku," Jangan berterimakasih padaku, berterimaksilah pada ketua OSIS yang mau berkeliling mencariku untuk melihat penampilanmu." jawabannya membuatku terdiam sesaat, sedikit mengarahkan tubuhku untuk memberikan pantulan diri Shikamaru pada netraku. Aku baru mengerti, bahwa saat Shikamaru tadi pergi meninggalkanku, ia mencari Kurenai-sensei.

"Untung saja dia itu siswa teladan, sekaligus murid kesayangan suamiku. Kalau tidak, pasti saat ini aku sudah di jalan menuju pulang." tambahnya lagi, dengan itu kulihat kepala Asuma-sensei melongo dari balik tirai belakang panggung. Ia tersenyum, dan memberikan dua acungan jempol kepadaku.

"Baiklah Ino-chan, aku dan Asuma pulang dulu ya?" pamit dari Kurenai-sensei, setelah itu ia kembali berjalan ke arah suaminya dan menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Aku beralih pada Shikamaru, tetap pada posisiku dan ia sendiri yang beranjak mendekatiku.

"_Minuet In G_, itulah nada pertama yang kumainkan sebelum _Canon_."ucapnya begitu tepat di depanku. Aku sendiri memberikan tatapan yang tidak menyangka bahwa ia adalah orangnya.

"Kau bohong." Bukan-nya berterimakasih, aku malah menghardiknya dengan berucap itu. Ia tersenyum tipis padaku, "Aku tidak pernah katakan, bahwa bukan aku yang memainkan piano saat itu."

"Kau tidak mengakuinya, kau bilang tidak tahu karena kau tertidur"

"Kau bertanya, siapa yang memainkan piano saat aku tertidur, jelas aku tidak tahu. Kau tidak bertanya siapa yang memainkan piano saat aku tersadar dari tidurku,bila kau bertanya itu, maka aku lah orangnya." mendapatinya berkata seperti itu, aku secara kontan menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan kananku. Mencoba menahan seluruh emosi yang tersimpan.

"Tidak tahu kenapa, saat itu tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali mendentingkan piano sebelum pulang..." ia menggantung kalimatnya, melangkah semakin mendekatiku, meletakan telapak tangan kanannya di puncak kepalaku.

"Beruntungnya, karena saat itu aku bertemu denganmu." Shikamaru melanjutkan kalimatnya, menjadikan alasan kuatku untuk memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu bahwa kau orangnya, kenapa membiarkan Sai mengakui sebagai orang yang kucari?"

"Tidak, aku baru tahu saat kau jelaskan di ruang penyimpanan tadi. Maka, sebelumnya kupikir memang Sai orangnya."

Aku melepaskan rengkuhanku padanya, memaksakan agar bisa tersenyum manis pada orang yang selama ini menjadi inspiratorku, "_Good Grand Jet!"_pujinya, membuatku sedikit tertawa disela bulir airmataku yang berjatuhan. Kutarik bajunya, dan langsung saja kuberikan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya.

"Ayo kita pulang..!" ajaknya selepas ciuman yang kuberikan padanya. Aku menangguk, "Ambil tasmu, aku yakin saat ini kakakmu dan Sakura pasti kelimpungan mencarimu." ia berkata sekali lagi, membuatku kembali mengangguk. Kuikuti perintahnya, dan keluar berjalan meninggalkan sekolah bersama kekasihku.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, selama ini aku terlalu buta akan sekitarku, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang selama ini kucari sudah ada di dekatku. Aku hanya terlalu fokus pada apa yang aku inginkan, hingga melupakan hal detail yang sebenarnya amat penting.

Shikamaru, ia adalah tujuh warna pelangi, awan, serta cokelat yang kupikir takkan pernah kutemukan. Rasanya aku tidak punya alasan yang tepat untuk tidak mensyukurinya berada di sampingku.

* * *

o

O

o

Tanggal empatbelas februari, bertepatan dengan hari kasih sayang, acara pentas seni diadakan oleh sekolahku. Keadaan hiruk-pikuk disetiap sudutnya, hari ini begitu banyak bertebaran warna merah jambu, bunga mawar dan tentunya cokelat. Aku sendiri saat ini sudah berada di belakang pentas yang tertutup tirai panjang. Bersiap, karena setelah Hinata yang dibantu dentingan piano Neji, aku yang akan tampil ditemani oleh iringan musik dari Shikamaru.

Aku sedikit menengok ke arah pengunjung, dan alangkah kagetnya aku karena jumlannya yang tidak bisa dikategorikan sedikit. Tersenyum, itu yang kulakukan saat aku mendapati kakak-ku, Sakura dan Naruto disalah satu bangku _audiens_.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Ino-chan." tegur Hinata, saat ia sudah menyelesaikan pertunjukannya dan kembali ke belakang pentas. Aku sendiri, dengan seluruh keyakinan yang kumiliki, berjalan ke tengah panggung. Kudapati juga Shikamaru sudah memposisikan dirinya di depan piano.

Aku saat ini benar-benar nampak balerina profesional denagan skirt berbahan _tulle _warna ungu, leotard dan stocking berwarna hitam, sepatu ballet berwarna _soft pink,_ rambut terikat cepol _bun_ dengan pita jaring berwarna ungu.

Kutarik napasku sesaat, _"That's my sista..!"_ teriak Sakura dari bangku penonton dengan kedua genggamannya terisi cokelat dan bunga mawar, yang pastinya ia dapat dari kekasihnya. Ia berkata dan mampu membuat seluruh penonton memberikan tepuk tangan, bahkan saat aku belum memulai penampilanku.

Ting..! Ting..! Dentingan piano Shikamaru membuat seluruh ruangan kembali diam, aku pun tidak lagi mau menunggu hingga dentingan _Canon_ yang mengalun, aku langsung memulai tarianku dengan gerak-gerik loncatan. Semua gerakan yang sudah kuperagakan kemarin, kini kuulang kembali dengan sama baiknya, atau bahkan lebih dari pada sebelumnya.

Semua tatapan kagum kuterima, dan itu membuatku merasa bahagia. Aku sudah sangat hapal alunan ini, maka beberapa denting sebelum akhir, aku berjalan mendekati Shikamaru.

Ting..!Dentengin piano terakhirnya, aku bukannya memberikan salam ala balerina ke arah penonton, aku malah melakukan gerakan _Curtsy_ tepat di hadapan Shikamaru. Langsung saja, kudengar tepuk tangan dengan riuhnya dan sahutan usil dari penonton.

Ciyeeee...!Ciyeeeeee...! Ucap mereka secara bersamaan. Shikamaru sendiri yang terkaget karena semua ini di luar dugaannya, hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman. Aku menarik Shikamaru untuk berdiri di tengah pentas, bermaksud agar kami berdua membarikan salam tanda berterimaksih. Aku sedikit terkaget, karena apa yang aku lakukan mendapatkan apresiasi yang jauh dari dugaanku. Sakura bahkan berjalan mendekati kami di panggung, memberikan bunga mawar dan cokelat yang sedari tadi di tangannya.

"Berikan padanya, Shikamaru!" perintah Sakura, dan mengeloyor pergi begitu saja. Semakin ribut, saat Shikamaru diminta untuk memberikan bunga mawar dan cokelat yang ia dapat dari Sakura kepadaku. Tak punya alasan untuk menghindar, dengan manisnya Shikamaru memberikan kedua benda khas valentine itu untuk-ku.

"_Happy valentine..!"_ ucapnya membuatku tersipu, warna jingga mendominasi untuk kesekian kalinya. Kuterima apa yang ia berikan, dan teriakan usil semakin nyaring menggema.

_Kiss her..!_

_Kiss her..!_

_Kiss her..!_

Terikan dari bangku penonton dengan riuhnya, membuat aku langsung kalang kabut dan spontan menggelengkan kepalaku. Mana mungkin Shikamaru mau menciumku dalam keadaan seperti ini, bisa rusak reputasinya sebagai siswa teladan. Kulihat Shikamaru malah meangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengikuti irama suara bising dari seluruh penonton, terdengar menggema yang memintanya untuk menciumku.

" Ini waktu bebas ketua OSIS, mengikuti saran teman-temanmu tidak akan membuat reputasimu hancur!"suara Sai terdengar, disela-sela teriakan yang ada. Shikamaru menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil dan gelengan pelan. Anehnya, bahkan beberapa guru seperti Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei dan tentunya Kurenai-sensei malah ikut memberikan dukungan dengan menepuk-kan tangan sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Cium adik-ku, Shikamaru! Atau aku tidak akan pernah menerimamu sebagai iparku." ancaman itu datang langsung dari Dei-nii, dibantu anggukan kepala Sakura dan Naruto. Kali ini raut Shikamaru nampak berbeda, ia menarik-ku dan memberikan sebuah ciuman tepat di bibirku.

Kyaaaaa...! Suara teriakan seperti para gadis yang melihat idola mereka, menyertai ciuman gila ini. Shikamaru selepasnya spontan tertawa, dan aku langsung saja menariknya untuk pergi ke belakang panggung. Malunya sudah tidak dapat kukira-kira lagi!

Di belakang panggung, aku langsung saja merengkuhnya. Harus kuakui ini adalah hari kasih sayang terbaik yang pernah ada dalam hidupku, dan Shikamaru membuatnya semakin sempurna,memberikan rasa yang lebih manis dari pada coklat atau madu sekalipun. Sepanjang umurku, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan tanggal empat belas februari ini.

Maka, sekali lagi akan kuterangkan...

Kesal padanya seperti warna **Merah**, rasanya seluruh darah yang ada dalam tubuhku mendidih karena sikap menyebalkannya.

Tersipu karenanya seperti warna** Jingga**, seolah duniaku terlukis sama indahnya ketika matahari terbenam.

Mencari dan menunggunya seperti warna **Kuning**, membuatku seolah memiliki alasan kuat untuk bersabar.

Merindukannya seperti warna **Hijau**, warna alam yang selalu ingin kulihat dan begitu menyejuk-kan saat terpantul di retinaku.

Memikirkannya seperti warna **Biru**, yang saat aku menatap ke langit siang hari akan terpantul warna yang sama di netraku, dan membuatku tidak bisa menghentikan pikiran tentangnya.

Sedih karenanya seperti warna **Nila**, aku merasa sendiri dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Membutuhkanya seperti warna kesukaanku, **Ungu**. Dimana aku akan selalu menyukainya seperti aku menyukai warna itu.

Mencintanya seperti sederet warna pelangi. Ia juga begitu klasik, karena sifat dan keberadaanya dalam hidupku hampir sama seperti pangeran-pangeran dalam cerita dongeng kuno. Jadi, bisakah aku menyebutnya sebagai pelangi klasik? Yaa, mencintai dan bersamanya adalah pelangi klasik!

Ini ceritaku tentang pelangi dan valentine. Setelah ini kau pasti akan mengerti arti dari **Rainbow Classic**, kan?

Sekarang, bagaimana cerita antara pelangi dan valentine-mu? Aku menunggu untuk mengetahuinya!

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:**

Adududududccchh...! apa sudah yang saya buat untuk eksekusi cerita ini. Jujur saya, pembuatan chapter terakhir ini mengalami beberapa kali revisi. Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan, dan kesan romantisnya dapet, walau saya sendiri tidak yakin.#ada yang curhat salah tempat.

Maksa banget yaa ceritanya, alurnya pasti kecepatan banget?! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya itu yang bisa saya lakukan. Setidaknya, saya bisa mengikuti jadwal deadline SIVE yang katanya berakhir tepat hari ini.#fiuuuuhhh..! napas lega.

Fic ini benar-benar menarik perhatian, membuat saya stagnan mengerjakan FH dan yang lainnya. Sedikit bocoran, fic ini awalnya ingin saya beri judul _Valentine Impromptu_. Dimana lebih banyak kesan valentine, dan klasiknya tentu memakai karya Chopin yang heboh itu. Tapi setelah tahu _main theme_ buat **SIVE** adalah PELANGI, mau tak mau saya dengan intelegensi tataran rata-rata ini mencari ide baru.#curhat part two ga liat-liat sikon.

Terimakasih untuk semua review yang saya terima dari seluruh readers yang berbaik hati mau menyempatkan diri membaca serta memberikan tanggapannya, dan tentunya juga untuk tema-teman yang mau memberikan_ icon_ favorit dan follow buat fic ini. _Thanks a lot, guys!_

Rainbow Classis memang sudah selesai, tapi saya mengharapkan readers sekalian tetap mau memberikan respon-nya untuk saya dan fic ini.

So, review please...

_And last..._

_Happy SIVE time, and long life for ShikaIno...!_

Salam,

Alleth.


End file.
